


Love and Deceit

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Park Chanyeol, ChanHun, Death, High School, M/M, Murder Mystery, SeYeol, Sebaek - Freeform, Top Oh Sehun, chanse, sechan - Freeform, wenseul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: SM University students found a way to pass the difficult final exams of their strict university, the cheat codes. Very expensive but very accurate. But very illegal and whoever finds using it will be immediately expelled. As the SBO President, will Sehun be able to find the mastermind of all this? Will he be able to find and accept justice if Chanyeol is a also a part of this? He could though, since Chanyeol easily broke his heart.





	1. Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to make a romantic-mystery genre for my fave couple!!! ^^  
> Yeheyyyy! And I was able to achieve my word-count goal lol. Enjoy reading hehehe.

~~_**[Eight days before the final exam.]** _ ~~

 

**Chanyeol’s POV**

 

“What are you doing?” I ask when I pass by the locker room, in the SBO Department. He is busy compiling up papers in a folder. I try to take a peek but he quickly hides it away.

 

I already have a clue to what it is, though. The news of spreading cheat codes for the every exams are not new to me. Nobody in SM University knows who are the people behind the transaction but it is very convenient to students. Though it is against the law of the university, many students still try to gain access to the cheat codes.

 

From what I heard from my best friend Kim Jongdae the other day, the cheat codes can be accessed in two different ways: digitally or in paper. Depends on what makes the student more easily to take but it costs millions. It is very expensive but it is said to be very accurate.

 

A lot of students actually pass examinations because of the cheat codes, that professors are starting to find it very alarming.

 

SM University is the most prestigious and most authoritative university in South Korea. Only high-class and smart people can be enrolled in here. The yearly tuition costs almost half a million won. The policies of the university are always strict and just and the professors are brilliantly smart too.

 

The university is also one of the most beautiful school in Gangnam. Inside the huge gates of SM, you can find the half hectare parking lot. Most students have their assigned space to park, may it be cars or motorbikes. Then beside the parking lot, you can easily walk through the hallway ending in the Student Body Organization Department building. In that building, you can find the SBO Office, the huge bulletin board and the locker rooms.

 

After passing through the SBO Building, you will reach the huge soccer field oval surrounding with different buildings with different departments.

 

On the right side of the SBO Building, is the building for the Seniors. Yes, that’s where my classroom is located. Standing with five floors separated by class, it is probably one of the biggest buildings in SM University unlike the others that usually has three floors. The other year levels have their own buildings, too.

 

We also have our huge library standing beside our department and in the wide covered court behind it. Many students, may it be from different year levels, hang out there.In there and sometimes in the soccer field, we usually do our physical exercises.

 

 Our cafeteria is on the left side of the SBO Department. It is also one of the widest building in SM, having a lot snack bars and a huge canteen inside.

 

Following the cafeteria are my hated departments, the Chemistry Department (I heard this was separated because laboratory professors requested it), the Science Department, the Math Department, the Language Department, the History Department and the Music and Arts Department respectively. Then follows the buildings of the other year levels.

 

All in all, SM University is visually perfect and convenient for learning. The only thing that the students hate about the university is the exam, especially the final ones. Only few students in class get the passing score, making students frustrate even more.

 

It is maddening, even I myself need to study almost everyday just to pass an oral exam.

 

Then the cheat code transaction suddenly starts to spread like wind to the students. They say it is their hope to pass high school in SM University without any troubles.

 

I want to say I am tempted to take the cheat codes too, but my sister Park Yoora, is a Math professor in SM University so I can’t. She’ll easily expel me from the university if she finds out. She is one of those strict professors in SM.

 

“This is none of your business,” he smiles and put the folder in his bag. “If you’re planning to say something about this especially to your secret love, something bad will happen.”

 

I freeze at what he said. “Secret love?”

 

“Don’t act innocent, Chanyeol,” he laughs crazily. “I know everything about it.”

 

I blush and run outside the locker room. I never told anyone about my secret love.

 

I am Park Chanyeol, known to be the school bully. No one needs to know about it.

 

In my height of 6.5 height, I can easily intimidate anyone. Boys in our school will try their best to stay away from me. I am literally looking down on them, very easy to push down.

 

Meanwhile, the girls are quite opposite. I have to admit that I’m quite a looker. My mom always tell me that I look like my handsome dad. And I believe it of course, that’s my mom telling me already. And because of that, I receive much love letters every month, almost every single day until the day I told anyone that it irritates me. Some try to be brave and keep sending one, but it will always end up in the trash.

 

It’s not that I don’t have problem with girls. It’s just that _I don’t like girls._

 

As I walk through the hallway outside of the SBO Department, I spot Sehun and Baekhyun doing their daily patrol. I quickly check them out. Sehun is a lot taller than Baekhyun. If I’m gonna be honest, I think Sehun is shorter than me in few inches only. The two have a lot of differences. Sehun always look so sharp that even his facial features are. Even with his milky skin, his jawline to his dark eyes are sharp. Even his body figure looks sharp, even his wide shoulders.

 

Baekhyun on the other hand, is not. He has this friendly aura around him. He always smile at everyone, especially at Sehun.  

 

I snort and I pass between them, knocking them down.

 

“What the hell?” I hear Baekhyun complains. I glance at him and turn to Sehun, who is giving me a glare.

 

I sneer at him. “Mr. President, why are you looking at me like that? Is that the way to treat the students you pass by?”

 

“I only treat you like this, Mr. Park.” His cold voice almost given me a shiver.

 

“Whatever,” I say and continue walking. The gloomy weather in Gangnam starts to get darker as I walk farther and farther.

 

I hear his secretary talking before I step outside to the parking lot. “Sehun, that guy really needs to be punished.”

 

Losers. They can’t punish me. Those two are just scholars in this university, people who use their brains to get by in this academic dungeon. I can control everything with my money. And they can’t punish me.

 

As I enter my Chevy, I look back on Sehun. I am surprised to find that he is looking at my way too. His expression is blank, as usual.

 

“Secret love, my ass,” I murmur as I start my car, with a red face.

 

~

 

**Sehun’s POV**

 

Chanyeol is one of my classmates since the first year I stepped into SM University. We are not close but students often find us talking a lot. Why? Because I always reprimand him. After all, he is the school bully and I am the Student Body Organization president.

 

I often find him bullying students who he thinks is below him. Sometimes, he would bully me or Baekhyun. Especially when he found out that the two of us are just scholars.

 

I don’t mind him though, I only think Chanyeol is like that because he is pressured. And besides, he is none of my business. Or so I always tell myself.

 

“Oh Sehun,” I hear my best friend and SBO secretary, Byun Baekhyun, call me as we enter the SBO Office. “Sehun, you are the smartest person I know in this university. The top one! But you always act like that Chanyeol could get anything away with it.”

 

I sigh as I sit down on my chair and starts to read some papers. “He’ll get his punishment in time.”

 

Baekhyun snorts and sits down on his own desk. He takes a book and starts to flip some pages. “Final examination will be in a week. Have you heard anything from the cheat code transaction?”

 

“Not yet. But I already told Wendy to give me reports. I hope the investigation will be as fast as possible,” I answer and then the door squeak open, revealing our classmate Son Wendy.

 

“Still have no lead today. The police mentioned that they’ll continue tomorrow. Looks like the person behind this already saw it through,” Wendy says and gives me her report paper. She is one of the officers in the SBO.

 

“Well, we are dealing with cheaters here,” Baekhyun added. “Of course, they found out. How about I get you guys something to drink?”

 

“Thanks Baekhyun,” Wendy smiles at him.

 

Baekhyun smirks. “I’ll try to bring Seulgi if I ran into her.”

 

I smile when I saw Wendy blush. Kang Seulgi is the same year as ours but in different class. Wendy and her have always been so close.

 

“What do you think?” Wendy suddenly ask after a minutes of silence.

 

I look up at her in confusion.”About what?”

 

“About the transaction. Who do you think is behind all of this?”

 

“I have no clue yet.”

 

Wendy sighs. She folded her arms across her chest. “Hey, I talked to Hera today.”

 

“Ohh, are you cheating from Seulgi now?” I tease. Wendy doesn’t usually talk about Hera, especially that both Hera and Seulgi are classmates.

 

“Shut up! No--that’s not what I meant,” Wendy sits on the chair in front of my desk. “I was walking along the hallway earlier when I ran into her. She’s creepy as always but she said something creepier.”

 

“What?”

 

She clears her throat before speaking. “She said something bad will happen. If we don’t hurry up, a life is going to be taken.”

 

I stop whatever I am doing when I hear Wendy’s words. Hera is always the creepy person in class 4-B. Nobody talks to her because everyone thinks she’s a weirdo. But I know better, Hera is one of the most observant person I know. When she starts to talk, people know it is true.

 

“I need to talk to her then,” I decide.

 

Wendy shakes her head. “She already left. I saw her driver.”

 

I sigh in defeat. School is already over though. Looks like I need to talk to her tomorrow morning.

 

__

 

~~_**[Seven days before the final exam.]** _ ~~

 

**Sehun’s POV**

 

I spot Chanyeol in the hallway as I enter the university property. I am already determined to ignore him and continue walking when he suddenly blocks my way.

 

I look at him, deadpan. “What do you want Chanyeol?”

 

He gives a creepy smile. I know he is planning to do something bad. He holds my hand and pulls me away from the hallway. We are walking fast and I am struggling to get his hand off of me. “Chanyeol, where are you taking me?”

 

Some students give me sympathetic looks and some are laughing. They know I am Chanyeol’s number one target all the time.

 

“Shut up!”

 

We continue walking. I almost start to run because he is walking too fast. We stop in the middle of university soccer field. In the middle of the whole university.

 

“What is this?” I ask when I saw a bucket with mud inside and a loudspeaker beside.

 

Chanyeol smirks. “Mr. President, I thought you’re smart. Tsk.”

 

I take a step back when I thought that he’ll throw it to me but I was wrong. Chanyeol take a few steps and takes a loudspeaker in his hand. He turns it on and put it in front of his mouth.

 

“Everyone! Listen up! I have some news for you!” he starts, looking around us. “Students of SM University! Do you ever wonder why this oh-so great Student Body Organization president Oh Sehun never really punish me even though I’ve been making everyone’s lives miserable? Even though I always bully him, all he does is give me death glares.” Chanyeol laughs.

 

I freeze in my spot. I already have a clue to what is going to happen but a part of me decides to stay still.

 

“As you can see, our Mr. President is in love with me,” Chanyeol finally says. I keep quiet but my heart is beating too fast. Where? Where did he get the idea?

 

All the students around us gasp in shock. Chanyeol’s laughter roars. “Yes, that’s true.” He glances at me. “See? He doesn’t even try to deny it.”

 

“Why would I deny something that is true,” I commented.

 

Chanyeol pauses and I start to wonder why he looks shocked for a second at my confession. This is his plan right?

 

Then he clears his throat. “But sadly, Mr. President, I don’t.”

 

I want to answer back and say that I never asked about it but he already thrown the bucket of mud to me. When I felt the dirty and sticky feeling in my skin, I shudder. My heart tightens and feels like it was thrown far away.

 

Everyone gasps once again then I hear my best friend’s voice coming.

 

“Holy shit! Sehun!” He pulls me beside him and checks on me with his worried eyes. “Let’s go. I have spare uniform in the office.” He turns to Chanyeol with an angry face. “You are such a jerk, Park Chanyeol!”

 

I never heard a reply from Chanyeol because Baekhyun and I start to run to the office. The students give us a space along the hallway. I am not sure whether they just let us run faster or they just don’t want to be dirty. I don’t care though. Baekhyun’s here. I am very thankful for my best friend. I owe him a lot.

 

“I don’t get it Sehun,” he whispers while handing me his spare uniform. “I don’t get why you like that guy. You should stay away from him.”

 

I sigh and nod. “Don’t worry, I will.”

 

Baekhyun smiles genuinely.

 

__

 

**Chanyeol’s POV**

 

1 message received.

 

I feel the cold feeling brush to my skin as I open the message from an unknown number. It wasn’t from him, thank goodness. But the words in the message isn’t any better.

 

‘Meet me in the chem lab 202. 3:15 pm. If you’re late, a life will be taken.’

 

I groan in frustration as I turn off phone. I hear Jongdae sitting on his armchair beside me. “Hey, I heard what happen, Park. What was that all about?”

 

“Nothing,” I reply and hide my phone in my pocket. I take a deep breath.

 

Is this what I get for being a bully for the past years here in SM? People constantly threatening me? Heck, I’m tired. I’m not going. I’m not scared.

 

‘If you’re late, a life will be taken.’

 

Fuck. Whatever.

 

___

 

 

**Sehun’s POV**

 

As I continue to listen to our professor’s discussion, I unwarily pull down the uniform I’m wearing. Baekhyun’s uniform is just his size and since I have longer waistline than him, his uniform looks short on me. His pants were just the right size though. I sigh.

 

The bell rang indicating that afternoon break time starts. I look at my wristwatch. It’s 3:00 in the afternoon, there will be 30 minutes break before my next class. Our professor gives us pointers for our upcoming final exam before leaving the classroom.

 

As I stand from my seat, I notice Chanyeol and his friend Jongdae talking so serious. I try not to mind them. I already promise Baekhyun that I’ll start staying away from Chanyeol. But I’m not saying it will be very easy.

 

I take my backpack and catch Baekhyun putting his books in his bag in a hurry. “Are you okay?”

 

He glances at me then back to his things. “Need to pee and I have to pass by the SBO Building to get some cash for snacks.”

 

“You want me to go with you?”

 

He sling his black backpack on his shoulder, then smiles at me. “Thank you but no. I need you to get us a table before cafeteria’s full. I’m gonna work on an assignment while eating snacks.”

 

I chuckle. “Will do. Don’t pee in your pants, hot stuff.”

 

He rolls his eyes before running off the room.

 

Before I am about to go out of the room, my classmate Kim Junmyeon suddenly calls out to me. “Sehun-ah.”

 

“Junmyeon,” I greet. He doesn’t usually talk to me but he’s one of the smartest and richest guy in class. We only talk about assignments and projects that we need to work on together. I won’t say the two of us are close but I can say I am very comfortable talking to him. He’s not very friendly but when you ask him something, he will answer you accurately.

 

He looks around in our almost-empty room. Most of our classmates are already out, including Chanyeol and Jongdae. “I have something important to show you. Can we meet in the Lab 202 around 3:15 pm today?”

 

I quickly think about it. Chemistry Department is just beside the cafeteria. “Sure. But is it going to be fast? I need to find a table in the cafeteria, Baekhyun’s gonna get mad if I don’t find one.”

 

The look in his eyes gets wider, then lowers his head. “Yes, yes it will be. Please.” He whispers.

 

I sense desperation in his voice, it starts to confuse me. “Okay, then. See you there.”

 

When he ran away fast, I start to wonder what is he going to show me. I never heard Junmyeon got into any troubles before. He’s the kind of man who likes to mind his own business.

 

I step out of our room and is shock to see Ji Hera standing in front our classroom door. She looks like she is waiting for me to go out. I suddenly remember what Wendy mentioned yesterday. “Hera, I was planning to talk to you. I heard--”

 

“Don’t trust him,” she cuts me off.

 

“Him?”

 

“No, no, no. Not him! Don’t trust him,” Hera holds my arm tight. I stare at her hand, she is shaking as if she is scared. Hera is creepy, but Wendy is right, she is now creepier.

 

My mind darts towards Junmyeon who just got out of the room. Did they run into each other? “Hera, is this about Junmyeon?”

 

“No,” she lowers her head and whispers. “Not him.”

 

She is starting to confuse me. “Hera--”

 

“Someone’s going to die! Sehun!” I freeze when I saw her tears flowing from her eyes. I take a deep breath. I try to analyze her words as quickly as possible.

 

“Tell me,” in a low voice, I reply. “Tell me who.”

 

She starts to sob. “I want to tell you but I’m scared.”

 

“Scared?”

 

She clears her throat and bites her lip. She’s trying to stop crying, then she looks at me. Straight into my eyes. “Be careful who you trust, Sehun.”

 

I want to ask about she said but she already ran away. Leaving me more confused as ever.

 

I walk out of our building and starts to head to the cafeteria, which is a bit far. I check out the time in my phone, revealing that it’s 3:15 pm already. I start to panic and quickly send a message to Baekhyun.

 

‘Baekkie, I need to check on something first. Sorry.’

 

As soon as I get the _Sent_  pop up, I start to run fast. Skipping the SBO Building, I wonder if Baekhyun is still there. When I pass the cafeteria building, I am surprised to see my best friend running into me.

 

“Sehun-ah!” He takes a deep breath. He’s carrying his black backpack on his shoulder. “I quickly ran as soon as I saw you. Where are you going and why are you in a hurry?”

 

I check my phone again. Shoot, it’s 3:20 already. I am very late. I need to apologize to Junmyeon as soon as I see him. I am starting to get irritated to that fact that SM University’s buildings are far to each other. “Need to check on something. I’ll be back okay?”

 

“Wait, don’t leave me here. I’ll go with you.”

 

I want to argue and say that this is private but I am too in a hurry to say anything.

 

When we entered the hallway of the Chemistry Department, we immediately head into the second floor. Baekhyun pants, “What room, Sehun-ah?”

 

I run to the room which has a sign above the door _Lab 202_. I take a breath and quickly open the sliding door. “Junmyeon I’m sor--”

 

I freeze in my spot. I lost all my words. My brain stops working. My heart feels numb at the sight in front of me.

 

“Sehun, what happened?” Baekhyun, just stop on my side and turn. “Holy shit!”

 

There in front of us, is my classmate Kim Junmyeon, lying on the floor full of blood and not moving at all.

 

“We need to check if he’s still breathing,” I whisper after how many seconds, trying to get a little hope. I slowly walk to the body, trying my best not touch anything. I lean down and check his hand for any blood pump. There was none.

 

Baekhyun stands beside me. He chokes, “Is he dead?”

 

I nodded in sad grief. I suddenly remember Hera’s voice: _Someone’s going to die! Sehun!_

 

“I’m sorry, Junmyeon.” I want to cry. I want to blame myself because I am late. If I was a little early, maybe just a little early, I could’ve save him. I remember my last conversation with Junmyeon. He wants to show me something. Something important.

 

“What are you guys doing here?”

 

Baekhyun and I turn to the new voice who just came. Suddenly, I am more confused than ever. I slowly stand staring at him, with a slightly open mouth.

 

My heart is pounding wild, trying not to believe my own eyes.

 

Because the person who just arrived, is none other than Park Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 


	2. Determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow!! I was able to update in just a day! HAHAHA  
> Lol.  
> Here goes chapter two! Enjoy <3

 

 

 

**Chanyeol’s POV**

 

“What are you guys doing here?” I ask Sehun and his friend as I stop in front of the open door of Lab 202. Another cold feeling brush my whole body when I sight blood on the floor.

 

My eyes roam inside the room. Aside from the usual laboratory apparatus inside, the only differences are the blood and some broken glass beakers that are scattered on the floor and a dead body leaning on cemented sink.

 

Baekhyun attacks me with anger in his eyes. “You killed him!”

 

“What? I did not! I just got here!”

 

“You--”

 

“Baekhyun,” Sehun cuts him off and walks towards us. “Check the parameters. If you see anyone in this building besides us, bring them here. There are security cameras in the stairs, ask the school staff if we could gain access for those. I’ll call the cops and an ambulance.”

 

“But this guy--”

 

“I’ll watch over him. Go,” He looks so serious. Well, he always look so serious but now, his eyes are unreadable.

 

Baekhyun grunts and walks out of the room.

 

I remember what I did to Sehun earlier. I remember how he didn’t deny his feelings for me.

 

_Shit._

 

I watch as Sehun takes his phone from his pocket and types fast. Then he puts his phone beside his ear. He’s calling someone.

 

“Inspector Minho, this is Sehun from SM University. Someone died.”

 

I look away from him. His unreadable eyes are staring bluntly at me. I feel my heart beating so fast.

 

Just, _shit._

 

I see the dead body and for a moment, I recognize who it was. It was Junmyeon, one of our classmates.

 

I shiver in fear. Why? Why is he dead? Who killed him?

 

I remember the unknown text message that I received earlier.

 

_‘A life will be taken…’_

 

I clasp my hands together. Is this because I was late? Is this my punishment? Someone dies because of me?

 

I take a deep breath. I need to calm down. Police officers will be here soon. They will get the real suspect.

 

I see Sehun puts his phone down and stuffs it into his pocket. “We spotted Junmyeon 3:25 pm. It’s break time. Most of the students are in the cafeteria.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

Sehun sighs. “Students don’t usually visit this building at this hour. Whoever is spotted in this building, must be the suspect.”

 

I feel like something was stuck on my throat.

 

He looks straight into my eyes. “Baekhyun and I were here because Junmyeon said he wanted to show me something important.”

 

“What are trying to say?”

 

“I wonder,” he pauses for a second. “I wonder if you’re part of the important thing he was going to show me.”

 

I gulp and look away. Damn him and his beautiful accusing eyes and smart mouth. I have no time for this.

 

**Sehun’s POV**

 

After how many minutes, the ambulance and the police finally arrive. I discuss to Inspector Minho the details of my conversation with Junmyeon in our classroom to how we found him in Lab 202.

 

I got to know Inspector Minho ever since the cheat code transaction started. We start to talk a lot to exchange information about the transaction.

 

He immediately tells his fellow policemen to tell the school staff and students to not leave the university until we find something.

 

The Crime Scene Investigation team surrounds the whole laboratory. Photographers take picture of every part of the room, every drop of blood on the floor and every things that are inside. Specialists start to find every detail of what truly happened.

 

“This school is turning into a criminal home,” Inspector Minho shakes his head, after I finish talking. He looks disappointed. “We need to find some witnesses.”

 

“I already asked Baekhyun about that.”

 

A familiar student suddenly enters the laboratory. Inspector Minho smiles when he spotted him. “Kyungsoo! Ah, I was about to look for you.”

 

I make a quick check on the person who just arrive. He’s obviously smaller than me, probably the same height as Baekhyun. He has white porcelain skin with a pair of wide eyes. He looks serious but when he turns to me and smiles, I find out that his lips is heart-shaped. He’s handsome.

 

“Hi,” he greets me. “I’m Do Kyungsoo from class 4-B.”

 

“Sehun.”

 

“I know,” he nods. “I’m here to help about this investigation.”

 

“Why?”

 

Inspector Minho brightens at my question. “Ah Sehun, Kyungsoo is my cousin. He usually helps me in some of my cases. He said that he’s interested to help us out.”

 

I remain silent. I stare at Do Kyungsoo who just smiles at me innocently. I have seen him before but I never really got to talk to him this close. I am not very familiar with the other classes in our year.

 

I have no issues if he wants to help in this investigation. The only thing I have in mind is, if I could trust him.

 

 _‘Be careful of who you trust,’_  Hera’s voice still lingers in my head. I take a deep breath.

 

“Inspector,” one of the specialists talks to Inspector Minho. “From the slice cut in his throat, we deduced that the weapon is one of the broken glass beakers in this lab.”

 

“Is that even possible to use as a weapon?” Inspector asks. “Glass beakers aren’t that sharp.”

 

I clear my throat. “It is, if you slice it a lot of times with the right strength.”

 

All of them fall silent in what I said. The method of killing the victim is very heinous.

 

Then Baekhyun suddenly comes in the lab. “I found both witness and suspects.”

 

After checking the crime scene, the CSI team closes Lab 202. We, together with Kyungsoo, quickly go to the SBO Department and continue to Conference Room. Baekhyun calls out some of the SBO Officers to bring the witness and the suspects he mentioned.

 

**The First Primary Suspect:**

 

Kim Minseok, class 4-B. He was spotted walking on the first floor of the Chemistry building at 3:30 pm.

 

“What were you doing in the Chemistry Department?” Inspector Minho asks.

 

Minseok is squinting from his seat. “I-I was doing a project…”

 

“A project?”

 

Minseok gasps. He looks nervous. “I-It was due tomorrow. An experiment. I did the Briggs-Rauscher Reaction in Lab 102. I need to pass a paper a-about it. W-we are not allowed to use the chemical clock when it’s not class time so I tried to sneak i-in.”

 

“I remember that experiment,” Kyungsoo butts in. “That’s the only experiment were allowed to use beakers.”

 

“Y-yes, but I was just on the first floor! I never went to the second floor even if you try to look at the surveillance camera!”

 

“Lab 202 is just above Lab 102. There are a lot of ways to go to the second floor without being shown in the camera.”

 

His eyes widen at Kyungsoo’s accusation. “N-no! I didn’t kill him! Why would I kill Junmyeon?”

 

“Do you have any relationship with him?” I ask Minseok.

 

He looks down. “He was a childhood friend. But we got into a fight.”

 

“Can we ask what kind of fight that was?”

 

He shakes his head with closed-tight eyes. “H-he told my parents I was skipping classes back in Middle School. My parents grounded me for a year. But-but I wouldn’t kill just because of that! I’m not that childish!”

 

We all go silent at his sudden uproar.

 

I take a deep breath. I am trying to weigh his words and the situations. “Do you have anyone who can prove that you were in Lab 102 the whole time?”

 

“I-I was alone so…”

 

Inspector Minho writes down on his notebook. “So you don’t have a good alibi.”

 

Minseok breathes out in sadness. Tears are finally showing.

 

**The Second Prime Suspect:**

 

Kim Jongdae, class 4-A. He was worried about his best friend Park Chanyeol who was acting strange since this morning. He followed him to the Chemistry Department when Chanyeol suddenly started to run so he lost sight of him. He was spotted at the first floor in front of the faculty room.

 

“Why do you think Chanyeol was acting strange?” I ask first.

 

Jongdae clears his throat. “He always checks his phone. He fidgets a lot. Like he can’t calm down. Like he’s scared of something. He always get mad like something was bothering him. Whenever I try to talk to him, he would sneer at me. He--”

 

Baekhyun cuts him off. “Doesn’t he always do that?”

 

“No!” Jongdae yells. “Chanyeol is a nice person.”

 

Baekhyun snorts and rolls his eyes. “Yeah right.”

 

“Continue,” I say and eye Baekhyun to shut up.

 

Jongdae takes a deep breath. “What I’m saying is, Chanyeol is not like that. I’m his best friend. I’ve known him for years. He’s very serious when it comes to his studies. He’s a bully and he was never afraid of things. And--” He looks up at me. “And he wouldn’t do what he did to you.”

 

My eyebrows furrow. “What he did to me? Jongdae, he always bully me.”

 

He shakes his head. “Not that.”

 

“Then what?”

 

The edge of his lips rise up a little. “Never mind. Chanyeol will kill me if I tell you.”

 

I want to ask more about it but Kyungsoo interrupts. “Do you have anyone to prove about what you shared?”

 

Jongdae tilts his head while thinking. “Yeah, you could ask some of the professors there. I ask a few of them about Chanyeol.”

 

“Okay. Thank you. You may go.”

 

I close my eyes in frustration.

 

 **The Third Prime Suspect** :

 

Park Chanyeol, class 4-A. Someone sent him a text message to go to the Lab 202 at 3:15 pm. He was hesitant that’s why he was late.

 

“If you were not sure about this text, then why did you come?” I press. I cross my arms in front of him. “You could’ve just ignored the text.”

 

Chanyeol is playing with his fingers in the desk. “I-I couldn’t. It says that if I’m late, a life will be taken.”

 

Everyone falls silent at his statement. I clear my throat. “Can we see the text message?”

 

He brings out his phone and shows the message from an unknown number.

 

“Did you try to call this number?” Inspector Minho asks as he checks the phone. “It seems you never even bother a reply too.”

 

“I called twice this morning but the line was off,” Chanyeol answers and taps the table with his index finger. “I never bother sending replies to anyone who’s line is off.”

 

I watch as Inspector nods while still checking. He takes note of the phone number of the unknown message.

 

“Do you have any idea who was that?” I ask Chanyeol.

 

He stares at me with wide eyes like he never expected my question to come. “I…don’t.”

 

“You sound hesitant,” I comment. “Why?”

 

“I just don’t!” His voice goes a little higher. He looks at me with furious eyes. “And besides, why would I kill Junmyeon? I don’t even know him personally!”

 

“It puzzles me too,” I say to him. “Why are you going in the same place he died?”

 

Chanyeol becomes silent for a few seconds and shakes his head. “I didn’t kill him.”

 

I doubt it, Chanyeol.

 

 

**The Witness:**

 

Zhang Yixing, class 4-B. He saw Junmyeon passed by the cafeteria, running to the Chemistry Department. He followed him and asked what was wrong but Junmyeon only told him stay in the cafeteria.

 

“What time did you actually see him?” Inspector Minho asks as he jots down on his notebook. “Is there someone else with you?”

 

Yixing nods. “Yes, I was with my classmate Kim Jongin that time when we spotted him. I told Jongin to wait in front of the cafeteria when I followed him. It was around 3:10 pm, I think.”

 

“Kim Jongin?” Baekhyun asks. “Are you guys friends?”

 

“I am friends with the both of them,” Yixing nods. “But they weren’t friends.”

 

“Why?”

 

Yixing shrugs. “I tried to make them friends before but Junmyeon didn’t like Jongin. I don’t know why though.”

 

I put my arms on the table and lean closer. “What did Junmyeon look like when you saw him? Was he in a hurry? Scared?”

 

He’s silent for a moment, like he is thinking. “Hmm… in a hurry yes. But scared? I don’t think so. Hmmm… how do I describe that…”

 

I follow his eyes. “Terrified? Aloof?”

 

“No,” he shakes his head. “Not that.”

 

“Was he smiling?” Kyungsoo suggests too. “Was he trying to shoo you off?”

 

“He was…” Yixing answers. “But it’s not like in a negative form. It’s like he was trying to shoo me off because he didn’t want me to go with him.”

 

My eyebrows furrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“Ahh!” He suddenly lightens up and raises his hand. “Determined! He looked determined! Yes, that’s the right word.”

 

I am lost in confusion about he said. Junmyeon looked determined? “Determined to what?”

 

Yixing makes a sad face and his hand falls on the table. “That--I don’t know. He usually had that look whenever he works on something important.”

 

I nod, believing him. Junmyeon was actually going to show me something important.

 

“Thank you, Yixing,” Kyungsoo says. “You were a great help.”

 

Yixing smiles sadly. He looks like he was about to cry. “It’s the least I could do for Junmyeon. If only… If only I followed him more. He wouldn’t be dead by now.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” I try to console him. “Junmyeon only wanted to protect you. If you followed him there, you could’ve been hurt too.”

 

It’s not your fault, Yixing. It’s mine.

 

_~~**[Six days before the final exam]** ~~ _

 

**Sehun’s POV**

 

The school says that classes are still going to continue even though with what happened yesterday. After the interrogation, the police decided to let us go home. Minseok, Jongdae and Chanyeol are still the prime suspects that we found. We ask about the professors in the Chemistry Department about if someone was acting strange or was gone in a moment and they said none. Every professors was on the faculty, taking a break.

We went home questions unanswered. 

Even if we don't have any accurate deduction yet, school is still on. The only way it will end is if the final exam is over. So here I am, walking very early at the hallway of SBO Department. I check my phone for the time. It’s 6:48 in the morning.

 

I am one of the students who love going to school early. Well aside from the fact that I need to check the SBO Office and some details, I also love the feeling of an empty and peaceful school. So silent, so breathtaking, no noise--

 

“Sehun-ahh!”

 

I spot my best friend walking towards me. Looks like he came out from the SBO Office. “You’re early today, huh?”

 

He smiles and walks beside me. “I couldn’t sleep from last night. So yeah, I decided to just go to school early.”

 

“Well that’s a first.” He make a face and I chuckle at his cuteness. Baekhyun hates being early on school. He usually goes to school just on time. Not late but also not early.

 

“Sehun,” Baekhyun and I are both shocked to see Chanyeol. He just came out from the locker room. He looks serious, eyes looking so dark. “I need to talk to you.”

 

I am about to open my mouth when we suddenly hear something. A loud noise. Like few some things are moving or squeaking. We hurriedly try to find where it comes from. Baekhyun opens the locker room but no one’s there.

 

”Where?” He exclaims.

 

The loud noise continues. The three of us are starting to panic.

 

“The conference room!” Chanyeol yells. We hurriedly run to the room after the locker room and the SBO Office.

 

Chanyeol quickly opens the door.

 

The three of us gasp. “Kyungsoo!”

 

He’s lying on the floor, convulsing while holding his neck. His feet are kicking everywhere. His wide eyes look like he asking for help.

 

We immediately help him up. I spot a spilled black coffee that usually comes from the school’s vending machine beside Kyungsoo. It smells like almond.

 

_Shit._

 

“Let’s hurry! We need to take him to the hospital now!” I yell, I start to panic.

 

Baekhyun glances at me while he holds Kyungsoo’s left arm. “We could take him to the cli--”

 

“It’s cyanide poisoning! If we don’t hurry and bring him to a proper health facility, he could die!”

 

With that, the three of us run holding Kyungsoo’s body to Chanyeol’s car. When we got in, Chanyeol starts to drive fast.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuuu for reading! I don't know if when is the next update but my deadline will always be three days after. ^^  
> Don't forget to leave kudos or comments :))  
> See you in chapter three!!


	3. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello we're now in chapter threeeeee!! HAHAHA  
> Enjoyyyy <3

 

 

**Chanyeol’s POV**

 

It all happened too fast. My hands kept shaking in panic but I was able drive fast and take Kyungsoo to Gangnam Private Hospital. Thank goodness it was just minutes away and since it was very early in the morning, there were no traffic yet. When we arrived, Sehun quickly called out nurses to help us. They immediately took him to the Emergency Room.

 

And now, here I am outside the hospital building. It’s almost an hour pass by since we got in here. I look around the flower garden and see different colors of flowers. The sight is beautiful and is just right enough since I’m trying to clear my mind.

 

I recall everything that happened this early morning. How did that happen? Someone poison Kyungsoo? How?

 

I take a deep breath. I need to calm down.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

I flinch when I hear Sehun’s voice behind me. I quickly face him. Aside from the fact that he still have those unreadable eyes looking at me, he looks normal now. Unlike earlier, that he looked so white with panic.

I realize that I am staring too much at him so I decide to say something. “How’s Kyungsoo?”

 

“The doctors are still trying their best to save him.”

 

“Is it that bad?”

 

“The doctor said that Kyungsoo probably just had a small sip of that coffee. But it’s still risky, it’s cyanide after all. Hopefully he’ll be saved.”

 

I sigh. “I hope so too.”

 

“I just need to ask you a few questions.”

 

My heart starts to get anxious. I know what he’s going to ask me and I hate it. “I didn’t poison him, Sehun.”

 

He just give me a disbelieving look. He was about to say something else but I cut him off.  

 

“I didn’t! And I didn’t kill Junmyeon, too!” I feel my face going red. “I didn’t! I’m innocent, Sehun. Believe me!”

 

“Hmmm…” An eyebrow rises from him.

 

I hate it whenever he does that sound. I hate it when he looks like that. That sexy sound partnering with his disbelieving eyes. Not a good combination. I hate it so much. “Why don’t you believe me? Sure, I am a bully. I hurt you a lot but I don’t kill poison people or worse kill one!”

 

“Then tell me what really happened.”

 

I breathe in and out. If I need to prove my innocence, I need Sehun to help me. I need to get his trust. Even though…

 

Even though my heart would beat so fast whenever I’m with him. It would beat so fast that it drives me crazy to the point that I want to mess with him.

 

I hate how he can affect me this much. I hate it so much.

 

“Chanyeol,” he calls out to me again when I remain silent for a few seconds. My heart skips a beat.

 

I look down on my feet, couldn’t resist his stare. “This is all about the cheat code transaction, Sehun.”

 

He doesn’t talk for a moment so I look up to him. There goes his unreadable eyes once again.

 

“Do you know anything about it? Are you a part of it?”

 

His tone of voice isn’t accusing anything so I let it slide. “No I’m not. But I know someone and he’s threatening me, Sehun. So don’t ask any more of it. He’s going to hurt anyone who knows.”

 

“He? So he’s a male,” he notices and I bite my lip. I decide to remain silent and not answer his question. Damn, I need to watch my words around him.

 

He nods after some consideration. “Okay, I won’t ask more. But you’re still part of the prime suspect, Chanyeol. The question to why were you in Lab 202 that time is still unanswered.”

 

“I already told you!” I exclaim to his face. Why wouldn’t he believe me? Ugh. “Someone sent me a text message to go there with a threat to kill someone if I’m late. And it was true ‘cause someone just died because of me!”

 

“Hmm… So are you saying that the person that’s threatening you and the person who sent you that message are the same person?”

 

“Probably.”

 

He crosses his arms as I say that. I watch as the muscles in his arms flex. I feel my face going red suddenly. Damn him.

 

“I need an accurate answer, Chanyeol.”

 

“I am not sure, Sehun.” I take a step closer to him. “It could be. I don’t know. I’m still trying to find that out.”

 

“Are you saying the truth?” There goes his disbelieving eyes again.

 

I roll my eyes in frustration. “It’s the truth. I’m not lying. Why are you not believing me?”

 

“Well after what you did to me, I don’t know if I could trust you at all,” Sehun replies, his eyes looking straight at mine.

 

My face burns red in what he said. Burning because he just had to mention the thing I did that I regret the most. “Haa! But y-you said you love me! You should believe me if you do!”

 

I wait for his reaction. His eyes open a little wider and purses his lips. He keeps silent until I notice his ears are turning pink, slowly until his whole face are bright pink now.

 

Shit. Throughout the three years of us bickering, this is the first time I’ve seen this reaction from him. Oh Sehun, is actually blushing because of me!

 

And what’s worse? I think I’m blushing too!

 

I feel my heart beating faster than ever. I can’t seem to break the stare that we’re having. It feels like our eyes are lock together. Too many emotions building inside me. All of a sudden, I can’t remember anything but this eyes I’m looking. These beautiful black pair of eyes, looking back at me. I think I’m going crazy!

 

“Sehun,” Inspector Minho suddenly shows up. He has a worry look in his face. “Where’s Kyungsoo?”

 

The stare breaks off and a part of me is damn disappointed. Tch.

 

Sehun turns to him. “Still in the ER, you can go inside the building. Baekhyun’s there.”

 

Inspector tilts his head. “How about you?”

 

“Still have to talk to him,” Sehun points at me. I feel my face burning again.

 

Inspector Minho scans the both of us. His eyes turn skeptical. “Oh, I’m sorry. Am I disturbing something important?”

 

I am about to deny whatever he’s implying but Sehun’s fast. “Yes, it’s very important. You can go now.”

 

“Sehun!” Now, I’m seriously blushing red. This guy never learns how to control his words!

 

Inspector grins and leaves us with a wave.

 

When Sehun faces me, I easily bombard him with a question. “What was that all about?”

 

Sehun turns his eyes away from me. His pink ears are showing again. “Never mind him, we should go back to school and report this.”

 

He’s blushing again. Damn. I try to bite my to hide my smile but ultimately fail. He sees it and he glares at me. “Stop smirking.”

 

I widen my smirk anyway. “I’m trying not to.”

 

Shit. I think I’m 100% crazy now. Crazy for this smart guy.

 

**Sehun’s POV**

 

Baekhyun: Tell our prof I’m going to be late.

 

Baekhyun: Where are you?

 

Baekhyun: Sehun!

 

Baekhyun:I heard from Inspector Minho! You’re with Chanyeol? Do you really trust that guy, Sehun? I think he’s the brain of all of this!

 

I sigh as I read Baekhyun’s messages. I look at the time and find out that it’s 8:00 in the morning already. We’re one hour late for our class.

 

“Who is that?” Chanyeol, who’s on the driver’s seat, asks. The two of us are on the way back to school.

 

“Baekhyun,” I answer as I put my phone in my pocket. I turn to Chanyeol and see how he purses his lips. “Why?”

 

“Nothing,” he turns the wheel and we finally arrive in school. He manually park his car in his assigned spot and stops his engine.

 

“Are you jealous of Baekhyun?”

 

I watch as Chanyeol’s eyes widen and turns to me with a slightly opened-mouth. I secretly smile to myself. He’s so cute.

 

“Me? Jealous? Huh, impossible! Why would I get jealous over that tiny guy? I’m so much better than him!”

 

Chanyeol seems to realize his last sentence and he blushes. “I-I mean…”

 

“You are though,” I nod in agreement. So much better, Chanyeol.

 

He purses his lips and looks down on his lap. So so so cute.

 

I turn away before I do something I might regret. “Sometimes, I’m jealous over you and Jongdae.” Then I face him. He looks shock at my confession. “Okay, maybe I’m always jealous. But I try to get over it.”

 

His eyes seem to wonder elsewhere. I smile at him. “Never mind that. You should go to our class. I’ll drop by the SBO Office and then the faculty room first. Okay--”

 

“He told me, Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol cuts me off. He looks serious. “He told me that you’re in love with me and that if I didn’t do what I did… he’ll hurt you. That’s why I did it. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I’m sorry, Sehun.”

 

I analyze his sincere words properly. I smile at him. “Thank you Chanyeol. I believe you. But I still can’t take you out of the prime suspects. I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol nods, “It’s okay, I understand. Can I… Can I walk you to the SBO Office?”

 

“S-sure,” I stutter.

 

We spot Wendy in her desk inside the SBO Office when we arrive. She rises an eyebrow when she sees us. “Hello, Sehun… and Chanyeol.”

 

I only stare at her and Chanyeol greets back. I turn to him. “You should go. It’s almost our next subject. I don’t want you to be late there too.”

 

He smiles and nods. “Okay, I’ll see you then?”

 

Wendy makes a playful noise from behind. I blush badly. “Y-yeah.”

 

Chanyeol leaves with a smirk on his face and I just roll my eyes at him.

 

“What are you doing?” I ask Wendy when I lose sight of Chanyeol in the hallway.

She looks like she’s finding something. “I’m looking for my paper for our assignment in Language. I misplaced it.”

 

I reach to my desk and take out a few of my notes and put it in my bag.

 

“I didn’t know you like Park Chanyeol,” Wendy suddenly says after the silence.

 

I almost stumble to my chair. “Shut up.”

 

She laughs. “At least we’re even. You won’t tease me to Seulgi anymore.”

 

“The two of you are obviously dating,” I press. “And you guys are denying it.”

 

“We’re not!”

 

I make a mocking face at her. Then I realize something. Something about what Chanyeol said in the car.

 

My hand shivers about the thought inside my head. It’s impossible but I want to be sure.

 

“Wendy,” I call out to her. She’s about to leave the office.

 

“Yes?”

 

I clear my throat. “Can you do something for me?”

 

She looks wary for a moment but agrees. “What is it?”

 

“Can you give me a report about the owner of this university? Ever since it started.”

 

She nods. “Okay then. I’ll give it tomorrow.”

 

I smile at her genuinely. “Thank you.”

 

From my pocket, I take out my phone and compose a message to Baekhyun.

 

Sehun: Baekkie, you can go back now. Pls asap

 

For a few moments, he replies.

 

Baekhyun: Okayyyy

 

I sigh in relief. I put my phone back and goes out of the office. I’m going to have a long talk with the faculty.

 

I become surprised when I find Hera outside. “Hera. It’s class time, what are you doing here?”

 

She looks disappointed in me. She stretch down her black straight hair with both of her hands. There are tears pooling in her eyes. Then she pushes me. “I told you! I told you, Sehun!”

 

I gasp. She did warn me that someone’s going to die. I let her down. “I’m sorry, Hera.”

 

“I told you!” she sobs and I look away. I hate seeing people cry.

 

“I’m really sorry,” I whisper. “I was too late.”

 

She stands still for a moment and she looks at me with disappointment. “You trusted the wrong person, Sehun. You’re wrong!”

 

Then she runs away, leaving me confused once again.

 

 

**Chanyeol’s POV**

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae taps my shoulder which surprises me. “Where have you been this morning?”

 

I clear my throat then the memory of me and Sehun in the hospital garden shows up in my head. I start to blush. “N-nothing.”

 

“Aha? Is this about Sehun?” He has that teasing look again. He always does that whenever we talk about Sehun.

 

The classroom door opens and it reveals Sehun with his best friend Baekhyun. Tch.

Sehun suddenly directs his eyes on me and we both startle. We quickly look away, with both red in our faces. I bite my lip again when I feel myself smirking. Damn. This. Guy.

 

“Oho? What was that?” Jongdae’s voice distracts me from my moment. Shit.

 

“N-nothing,” I mumble. “It’s really nothing.”

 

He gives a skeptical look with a wide grin. “Park Chanyeol…”

 

“Shut up!”

 

He laughs. Ugh. This is what happen when your best friend knows you too much.

 

Jongdae and I have been friends since we were preschoolers. No wonder we know every bit about each other even without telling. And it’s times like this that I don’t need to tell him about what I really feel. He knows it already.

 

I’m really glad that Jongdae’s there for me even though I’m a big bully. He never say anything bad to me but there are times he would reprimand me in stuffs I do. He never talks behind my back.

 

We are inseparable.

 

Then I remember Sehun’s words back in my car. He gets really jealous of me and Jongdae. My heart beats fast all of a sudden.

 

What should I do? Shit. Am I going to stay away a little from Jongdae from now on? But Jongdae’s my best friend! Like Sehun with that…with that tiny man who always look like he wants to kill me.

 

I bet that Baekhyun guy is secretly in love with Sehun. But Sehun’s in love with me so I’m the winner.

 

With that in mind, I can’t help but bury my face in the table when I feel my face blushing and my heart beating faster than it already is. I bite my lip again. Damn. I’m really going crazy.

 

I secretly look up to Sehun and my heart skips a beat when I find him looking at me too. We both smile at each other and turn away.

 

I try my best to concentrate in class the whole time but my eyes keep wandering to Sehun’s direction. He’s sitting in the row in front of us, so his built is really distracting.

 

During lunch break, Jongdae and I eat in the cafeteria. I look around after eating when Jongdae snaps at me. “Chanyeol!”

 

I startle in front of him. He’s finish eating too. “What is it?”

 

He looks around for a second. “Sehun’s not here.”

 

“I know,” I try my best to appear normal. Jongdae doesn’t buy it.

 

He smirks then clears his throat. “I have something to tell you.”

 

“Okay. I just hope it’s something serious.”

 

He giggles and playfully hit my shoulder. “It is! I just don’t know how to tell you. How about we play Xbox at your place tonight?”

 

I think for a moment. My sister’s out tonight, probably. “Okay. Same time?”

 

“Sure,” he nods.

 

After that, we go to our classroom once again for our next class. It seems that the news of Kyungsoo being in the hospital today isn’t out. Sehun and Baekhyun look serious the whole time though. I wonder what happen?

 

In our last class, we’re ask to make a 1000-word essay about the Goryeo Dynasty. I grumble in my seat the whole time I’m writing because I don’t have a clue about it. I know few facts but it isn’t enough to make it a thousand words.

 

“Hey, see you later,” Jongdae says as he stands up. Looks like he’s finish his essay.

 

I just nod and goes back to sulking in my seat. I’m really bad at memorizing history.

 

I’m almost done with my work when the professor speaks. “Mr. Oh and Mr. Park, please hurry up.”

 

I look up to find that Sehun is also still in the room. We stare at each other in surprise.

 

“I said hurry up!”

 

Then the two of us goes back to our work. I can’t help but feel giddy to the fact we’re both in this miserable mess.

 

When the bell rings, the two of us stand and pass our paper.We’re both silent when we take our bags and go out.

 

“Did you--”

 

“Sehun!” Baekhyun suddenly calls out, he looks like he was running. “Something bad happened again!”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Jongdae was attacked in the parking lot, just now! He’s bleeding so much blood!”

 

I heave in and hurriedly run to the stairs.

 

No, please. Not my best friend.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos my friends <3 Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I still don't know when I'm going to update.  
> See you in chapter 4! :)))


	4. Her Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayyy!! I was on vacation for the last three days lol  
> But here's chapter 4, enjoyyyy <3

 

 

**Chanyeol’s POV**

 

The moment I find Jongdae lying in the parking lot covered with blood, my tears start to fall like waterfalls. I feel my heart crushing every second I step closer to his body.

 

He’s-- he’s not dead, right? No, that can’t be.

 

No. Please not. This can’t be happening!

 

There’s a small of crowd swarming around the scene, probably because school is almost over. As I kneel down to my best friend, my small tears turn into a loud sob.

 

“Jongdae…” I call and shake his body. “Jongdae, please.”

 

“He’s still alive, Chanyeol. He’s just unconscious.”

 

A familiar voice says and when I look up, I saw Kim Minseok looking down at me. His hands are covered with blood.

 

My voice cracks. “What happened?”

 

“I saw someone talking to Jongdae here, I wasn’t sure who. He was wearing a black mask and black leather jacket,” Minseok shares. He closes his eyes, trying to remember the details. “T-then later on, he took out a baseball bat from his bag and hit Jongdae a lot of times. When I called them out, he ran away.”

 

“Did you recognize who it was?” Sehun suddenly asks. He walks into the scene with Baekhyun by his side. I stand up to face them.

 

Minseok shake his head. “I was at the locker room when I saw it.”

 

“I saw him trying to help Jongdae when I spotted them,” Baekhyun adds and points the SBO building. “I was on my way to the SBO office when it happened.”

 

Sehun nods and asks if someone already called an ambulance.

 

“I did,” Minseok answers. “They’re on the way already.”

 

After a few minutes, the ambulance arrives and quickly brings Jongdae inside. They ask if who’s with the victim and I instantly raise my hand.

 

When I walk inside the car, I’m so shock to see Sehun beside me. The medics give us space to sit down. “What are you doing?”

 

He looks at me like he’s giving me the ‘are-you-seriously-asking-that’ look. “I’m coming with you.”

 

The ambulance starts the engine and starts moving. We skid a little when it drives off a little faster.

 

“Obviously. But why?”

 

He didn’t say anything but I feel like I already know the answer. I feel like my heart breaks more and more to the point it irritates me. “You thought I did this? That’s why you’re here? To make sure I wouldn’t kill him, is that it Sehun-ah?”

 

He looks offended and turns to me. “No, I did not say that. I’m just worried, okay?”

 

I scoff at him and roll my eyes. “Worried my ass, you just want to keep an eye on me! I didn’t do this! I’m not the killer, Sehun-ah!”

 

“I know okay? We’re both worried and I just want to know if he’s okay!”

 

“Really? How would I believe you when all this time, you and your best friend has been accusing and pinning the crimes to me all along?” I’m yelling already. I don’t care if the medics will look at us strange. I am just so damn irritated.

 

“No I’m not! I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt, Chanyeol, and you know it!” Sehun yells back, his eyes are angrier than ever.

 

Why is he angry? He’s angry at me? I should be the one who’s angry here!

 

“Huh? Yeah, right! As if---”

 

I’m cut off when Sehun suddenly holds the collar of my uniform and pulls me closer to him. And then right there, time suddenly stops. The sight of Sehun being this close-- lips touching, and eyes close-- everything turns into a blur and all is focused on us. My world stops moving. Butterflies in my stomach start to get wilder and wilder.

 

Everything is alright. I feel secure, fine and no longer worried about the future. That’s what I feel about this kiss. That’s how strong this kiss is.

 

His lips start to move, tasting my mouth. And suddenly I lost it. I slowly close my eyes and kiss him back. The feeling is so magical, that if this all becomes a dream I never wish to wake up.

 

I’m still in the process of shock and intense thought when Sehun breaks the kiss. “If you say something else, I’m going to kiss you again.”

 

I choke up at what he said. I want to say something else, but I am lost of words.

 

I turn to the medics who I catch trying to hide their grins from us. I blush profusely when one of them gives me a teasing wink.

 

We just kissed! In front of these people! Damn it.

 

The car engine stops and the back door opens. The medics instantly move fast in bringing Jongdae in the Emergency Room.

 

We wait outside the room, sitting in the bench beside the wall. I’m trying to think of what happened and who did it. But my thoughts always jump into what happened in the ambulance.

 

My first kiss with Sehun is in an ambulance. Great.

 

I feel my face burn a little at the thought.

 

“Are you okay?” Sehun breaks off my thoughts. I almost jump in shock.

 

I couldn’t look at him straight. Ugh. “I-I’m okay. I’m just w-worried about Jongdae.”

 

“It’s going to be okay,” His voice is so soft, so comforting.

 

I play with my hands in my lap, trying to distract myself. The sight of Jongdae covered in blood comes back in my mind. It’s so scary. “I h-hope.”

 

When I feel Sehun’s comforting tap on my back, I instantly turn to him and sob. He hugs me close to him and I smell his scent. He smells like baby powder, it’s so nice. I lean on his shoulder and cry. “S-sehun.”

 

“It’s going to be okay, Chanyeol,” he whispers in my ear. “Just cry, it’s okay.”

 

I hold unto his uniform tightly. I cry out everything.

 

I remember his smile and laughter earlier in the cafeteria. I remember Jongdae and I planned to play Xbox at home.  And now, it won’t happen.

 

My hands turn into fists. “I’m going to find the killer, Sehun-ah. He’ll pay for this.”

 

I feel his hug let go and he faces me. He touches my face, his eyes are also red. He looks at me with certainty. “We will find him, Chanyeol. We’ll find him.”

 

I nod and goes back to hugging him again. His presence is so comforting, I don’t want to let go.

 

 

**Third Person’s POV**

 

Ahhh, they’re hugging. Must be nice.

 

I watch Sehun and Chanyeol hugging in front of the Emergency Room. Chanyeol’s crying while being held by Sehun.

 

So sweet.

 

But it’ll be sweeter if I was able to kill Jongdae in the parking lot. Damn it. I was too careless that time.

 

At least he’s unconscious now. He won’t be able to say anything for days. Hopefully, he won’t wake up until the exam week. Just a few days of silence from him will be fine, then I can plan a new way to kill him.

 

When I killed Junmyeon, I know I saw Jongdae in the hallway. I know he saw me. Though, I don’t know why he didn’t mention anything about me during the interrogation but I know he saw me.

 

I need to clean up the people who knows everything about the transaction. Every person.

 

I take out my spare phone and type a new message.

 

_‘Need to kill Chanyeol, asap.’_

 

When I see the _SENT_ pop out, I turn and run to the other EXIT way. I almost shout in surprise when a woman spots me on the way. I stop running and face her.

 

“Hera,” I call out. She’s looking at me with angry eyes, I had to look away.

 

She steps in closer to me. I had to take a step back. I don’t need her presence right now. She’s a nuisance to every plan I make. I don’t need her.

 

“Stop this please,” she breaks her voice. “Please.”

 

I look at her with cold eyes. “It’s too late, Hera.”

 

She starts crying. I hate it when she cries. I continue walking to the EXIT way. She holds unto my arm. It’s a tight hold, I feel like it’s going to leave a mark.

 

“I don’t want you to suffer more. Please,” she says.

 

“Then why don’t you tell Sehun?” I ask her, very annoyed. “Tell him, Hera. Tell him who I am.”

 

She cries louder and I know that she can’t do it. She won’t do that to me. Just like how I can’t do anything to her.

 

She knows it.

 

I smirk at her pain and I continue walking away.

 

It’s too late, Hera. Very late.

 

My spare phone rings when I step outside the hospital building. When I see in the screen who it is, I smile widely. “Hello, Yoora? Can we meet later?”

 

**Sehun’s POV**

 

When the doctor comes out of the Emergency Room, Chanyeol and I stand up to greet him. He looks remorse but he’s smiling a bit.

 

“He’s out of danger now,” the doctor starts and the both of us sigh in relief. “But he’s still unconscious. We don’t know when he’s going to wake up. He had a huge blow in his head that caused concussion. Hopefully, there will be no loss of memory when he wakes up but there is a possibility.”

 

“Is it going to take a day for him to wake up?”

 

“We’re not sure yet, but in previous cases, it’ll take a few hours.”

 

I nod and turn to Chanyeol. “Can we see him now?”

 

“Ah, we’ll just move him into a private room then you can see him,” the doctor informs us and calls a nurse.

 

Chanyeol sits back again on the bench. He looks fine now, but his eyes still look worried. “He’ll wake up right?”

 

“He will,” I answer him. “You need a drink?”

 

He looks at me and smiles. “I’ll go with you. I’m very uncomfortable being alone here.”

 

We walk along the hallways of the hospital when we bump into Hera near the canteen. She's leaning in a vending machine. She looks like she’s been crying.

 

“Hera?” I walk to her and Chanyeol follows behind me. “Hera, are you okay?”

 

She looks at me with wide eyes, stands straight then look around as if she’s checking something. When she didn’t see anything, she turns back to me. “I-I am. How’s Jongdae?”

 

“He’s alright now but he’s still unconscious. What are you doing here?”

 

She shakes her head. “I just need to check.”

 

I slowly nod my head, trying my best to understand. Then I look around the canteen. “Have you seen Baekhyun? Is he here?”

 

“He’s not. He stayed in school,” her head’s down with her eyes close.

 

“Okay,” I smile at her carefully. I slowly take a step back. “We nee-”

 

“Sehun,” she cuts me off and holds my hand. I glance at Chanyeol who makes an alarming move. “It’s okay.”

 

He looks unsure with the situation but he lets Hera hold me. I turn back to Hera who’s watching the both of us. “What is it?”

 

She’s silent for a moment, I almost think that she’s not going to talk. “He’s going to kill Chanyeol.”

 

We’re dumbfounded at what she said. He’s going to kill Chanyeol? The killer?

 

“H-how--”

 

“I don’t know Sehun! But that’s what he’s planning. He planned to kill Chanyeol in Lab202 and I don’t know why it turned out to be Junmyeon. That’s all I can say, Sehun. I’m sorry…” she starts sobbing. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why is he going to kill me?” Chanyeol asks her. His eyes are turning red again. “Why me? If he’s going to kill me, why is Jongdae hurt and not me?”

 

“I don’t know,” she sobs. Her knees weaken and she almost kneel. I hold unto her so she wouldn’t fall. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I won’t let that happen, Hera,” my voice turns stern and sure. I look at her, straight in the eyes. “I won’t let him hurt Chanyeol.”

 

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. In her eyes, I saw her pain. Her pain is so strong that it weakens her. It’s like she’s holding everything in her shoulders and she can’t do anything to let it go. “Please, Sehun. Stop him before it’s too late.”

 

“I will. Don’t worry.”

 

She stands up and hugs me close. “I’m sorry if I can’t help that much. I’m scared Sehun. I’m so scared.”

 

“Don’t be. I won’t let him get close.”

 

I won’t let him hurt Chanyeol. Not on my watch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments :)  
> See you in Chapter 5! <3


	5. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were now in Chapter Five!! Omg i can’t believe this lol  
> Ps: this chapter has more chanhun and a little hint hahaha thats all thank you  
> Enjoy reading!!

 

 

**Chanyeol’s POV**

 

“He needs a little more time to recover. It looks like we’re going to need days to wait for him to wake up,” the doctor says as soon as we got to Jongdae’s private room.

 

  
“Is it that crucial? I thought he’s okay now?” Sehun asks and I remain silent. I couldn’t seem to fathom the information that the doctor is giving us.

 

  
“He is. Though, his cranium is quite scratched we managed to fix it in time. He’s unconcious but we don’t know when he’s going to wake up. I’m sorry,” the doctor looks at us apologetically.

 

  
I take a deep breath and try to calm down. So my best friend is still unconscious and nobody knows when he is going to wake up.

 

  
Sehun says thanks before the doctor goes out of the room. “We just need to wait a little longer, Chanyeol.”

 

  
I rub my face, very frustrated. “Until when? Exam’s going to be in a few days and Jongdae worked his ass off for this! And what? Just to get beaten by this mysterious killer that’s supposed to kill me? Fuck!”

 

  
“I know you’re frustrated but you need to calm down, Chanyeol. We need to work together to be able to catch him.”

 

  
I didn’t say anything. I’m afraid that what I’m going to say is something irrational and I’m going to end up regretting it.

 

  
The door suddenly opens after a few minutes of silence. It reveals Inspector Minho and a policeman.

 

  
“Sehun,” Inpector Minho greets. “We already secured the area. The two of you can go home and rest. You still have school tomorrow.”

 

  
I face Sehun immediately. “You called the police?”

 

  
He turns to me with his eyebrows furrow. “Of course. Jongdae’s going to need the protection. And so do you.”

 

  
“And what? Policemen going to follow me around?”

 

  
“Of course not. It’s me who’s going to follow you around.”

 

  
Suddenly, I am flabbergasted with what he said. He’s going to follow me around?

 

  
“I don’t need your protection!” I exclaim at him, my face starting to burn. It’s always like this whenever he say something weird! “I can protect myself!”

 

  
“Hmm...” is just his comment and turns back to the inspector. As if he never believe me!

 

  
The image of us kissing in the ambulance goes back into my mind again. He’s always like this! Always making me crazy and frustrated!

 

  
In my frustration, I decide to walk out of the room and goes straight outside the hospital building. I don’t need anyone’s protection! Especially not that Sehun-guy who always says weird things to me! I can protect myself!

 

  
When I reach my car, my phone beeps. I check it and find out that I receive another unknown message. But it’s not the same number from the killer.

 

  
I take deep breath and opens it. Suddenly after reading the message, my face burns once again. Ugh!

 

  
Unknown number: I’m going to your house tonight. Sleepover.

 

  
Unknown number: This is Sehun btw. Save my number okay?

 

  
I reply instantly after his second text.

 

  
Chanyeol: WHERE DID YOU GET MY NUMBER

 

  
Sehun: I have your student file, Chanyeol. I am the president. Ofc i have your number ;)

 

  
Chanyeol: WHATVER

 

  
Sehun: See ya later.

 

  
I drive as fast as I can to my mansion. When I arrive home, I immediately take a bath. I don’t usually take a bath that early but I just want to be clean as soon as possible. I wear my presentable casual home-clothes. I always wear like this and not because someone’s going to visit.

 

  
I go down to the living room, trying to act normal as possible. What time is he going to visit, by the way? Should I ask? Ugh but I don’t want to sound excited. Damn it.

 

  
Chanyeol, your best friend is in the hospital and here you are, acting like this!

 

  
“Hello, Jongin? Babe?” I hear my sister’s voice when she enters the living room.

 

  
I sit down on the huge black sofa and take a look at her. She’s wearing a floral dress while on the phone, probably going out on a date.

 

  
“Yes, sure. I’ll see you there,” Yoora finishes her call and glances at me.

 

  
“Noona, I’m going to have a friend over.”

 

  
She takes her pouch on the other smaller sofa. “Friend? Who? I heard what happened to Jongdae.”

 

  
“It’s—“ I clear my throat and look away. “It’s Sehun.”

 

  
She pauses for a moment, as if trying to check if she hears it right then slowly starts to smile skeptically. I know it. I roll my eyes at her, I start to feel my face redden.

 

  
“Hmm. Is it going to be a sleepover?”

 

  
“Y-yeah. He said so.”

 

  
Her eyes twinkle and her smile goes wider. “I see. Do you have a condom prepared?”

 

  
“Noona!” I yell at her, completely blushing.

  
She just laughs at me. “I’m just kidding, dongsaeng. Better safe, right?”

 

  
I cover my red face with both of my hands. “Noona, it’s not like that.”

 

  
She continues to laugh while I’m suffering from embarrassment. This is why I regret telling her my secrets. She would always make me feel guilty and say that I should always tell her everything because that’s how it really is. She would say that that’s how sister-younger brother works. I’m not sure before but her being a professor adds more impact for me to believe it.

 

  
“You act like a big bully, Chanyeol. But in reality, you are such softie with a big heart,” my sister comments and I just ignore her.

 

  
I’m not a softie. I’m a strong person and I don’t need anyone’s protection!

 

  
“I’ll be back before ten. See you later, brother,” she bids goodbye and kisses me on the cheek. I watch as she walks out of the door with her mischievous grin. Ugh.

 

 

When she’s gone, my thoughts start to travel back during Sehun and that girl Hera’s conversation. How could Sehun trust that girl so much? Who is she? What are their relations to each other? And why... why does she know a lot of things?

 

 

I’ve heard of Hera before, of course. But they are just rumors. I’m not even sure if those rumors are real.

 

  
I wonder, how many more things does Hera knows?

 

  
After a few moments of staring at the ceiling thinking, my phone finally beeps. I quickly open the message from Sehun.

 

Sehun: Im outside alrdy.

 

  
I stand and hurriedly run out to the gate. I take a deep breath for how many times before I open it. I spot Sehun standing behind the gate. He’s wearing a white shirt that outlines his wide shoulders and black pants. He’s carrying his backpack on his shoulders.

 

  
He looks perfect.

 

  
He grins at me then I realize that he caught me checking him out. I feel embarrass all of a sudden. “Come in.”

 

  
“Thanks.” He steps inside our front yard then I lead him inside the mansion.

 

  
One of our maids approach us, “Master, dinner is served.”

 

  
“Uhm, please prepare it for two.”

 

  
The maid nods and goes back to the dining hall. I turn to Sehun who I caught staring at me. Damn this guy.

 

  
“What?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

 

  
He grins and shakes his head. “Nothing. Where are your parents?”

 

  
“They’re in New York. Business.”

 

  
He nods then the maid calls us for dinner. Our dinner is so silent but it also compose of me trying to calm down whenever I see Sehun giving me a glance with a smirk. I should learn how to control my feelings. This is making me so crazy!

 

  
“I’ll sleep with you tonight,” Sehun says after eating.

 

And right there and then, I totally lost it. “We’re not sleeping together, Sehun! We’re not official yet!” I yell at him with wide eyes and red face.

 

My sister’s teasing face earlier gets inside my head. Ugh!

 

His mouth twitches, as if he’s trying to hide a smile but his eyes look so amused. “You’re right. We’re not official,” then he winks at me. “Yet.”

 

I cover my red face with both of my hands again. What is he doing? Is he trying to seduce me?

 

“All I’m saying is that,” Sehun continues. “I should keep close to you. So I’m sleeping in your room. In your bed. And just...sleep.”

 

Damn it. Damn him.

 

Before I embarrass myself any further, I stand and proceed to my room. He knows better and follows me behind, all silent. Thank goodness, he is. Because if he’s going to say anything more, I might not sure how I’m going to handle it.

 

  
When we enter my huge bedroom, I suddenly don’t know what to do. Sehun and I never talk before except when we are talking about the case. We never really are close and casual to each other. Except the moments that we would argue.

 

“What are your plans tonight?” Sehun starts as he sits down in one of my black mini couches. He looks at my king-sized bed. “You like Zootopia?”

 

I blush. He’s reffering to my Zootopia-themed bedsheet. “Y-yeah! Is that a problem?”

 

 

He smiles at me, with amused eyes. “No. I think it’s cute. The bully of SM University likes this kind of stuffs, huh?”

 

I just remain silent and goes to my study table. “I’m going to study now. If you have anything you want to do, just do it.”

 

“That’s a dangerous thing to say, Chanyeol.”

 

I look his way, with questioning eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

 

“What if...” He twitches his lips. “What if what I want to do is pin you in that bed and make love to you?”

 

“Sehun!” My eyes go wider with his statement.

 

He just laughs at my reaction. “I’m just speaking my mind, Chanyeol.”

 

“Listen, Sehun,” I stand and face him. He looks up at me, “Just because I’m in love with you doesn’t mean you can do this kind of things. Don’t ever play with my feelings! Just stop it, okay?”

 

  
He stares at me for a moment then genuinely smiles. His eyes are sparkling. “So you are in love with me.”

 

I gasp when it hit me. I just confess my feeling for Sehun! And I didn’t even notice! That’s how strong he affects me! I can’t believe it.

 

He steps forward and holds my hand gently. I look at it. I realize that I’m shaking in fear. He tugs my hand tightly. “Don’t worry, Chanyeol. Our feeling is mutual.”

 

Then he leans in to me, giving me my second kiss for the day.

 

~~**_[Five days before the final exams]_ ** ~~

 

**Sehun’s POV**

 

 

The night ends with Chanyeol and I helping each other study. We sometimes take a break and talk about the case or anything else but we always go back to reading our books and answering some equations.

 

 

“Use the Pythagorean Theorem,” I hint when he’s having a hard time answering one word problem that I gave him.

 

 

He rolls his eyes on me. “Well, I’m sorry I’m not smart as you, nerd.”

 

 

I tug his ears and we both laugh. He continues to answer the equation with a huge smile and a blushing face. He looks so cute.

 

 

Well, I should admit that I’m blushing too. The confession earlier is something I didn’t expect. I just want to tease him to lighten the mood. But good thing too, it ends up with something beautiful.

 

 

And now we’re here in school, very inseparable. Almost everyone in school look both shocked and amazed when we step out of his car together. Of course, the two arch-enemies of SM University are now being so close to each other. Baekhyun didn’t like it though. He keeps looking at me with mad eyes but I just give him an apologetic look.

 

 

When we catch each other in the SBO Office, he bombards me with the question. “Are you two official?”

 

 

“We never talk about it,” I’m telling the truth though. Chanyeol and I never mention any labels last night. We’re just both in love with each other.

 

 

He grimaces. “Obviously you two are. Why the denial, Sehun?”

 

 

We receive the news from Inspector Minho that both Kyungsoo and Jongdae are safe but haven’t waken up yet. Chanyeol and I are planning to visit soon.

 

 

I close my locker and lock it before stepping out of the Locker Room. I spot Chanyeol walking on the hallway to my direction. I am about to smile at him when I see someone.

 

 

It’s Kim Jongin, leaning on his car on the parking lot. And he’s looking at Chanyeol angrily.

 

 

“Sehun! I’m sorry, I left my book in our classroom that’s why I’m a little late,” Chanyeol says as he approaches me. “Sehun? What are you—“

 

 

“Ah it’s nothing.” I quickly distract him before he turns to Jongin’s direction. “Are you ready to go?”

 

 

Chanyeol smiles widely. “Yep! You said you need help in Chemistry, right? I like it when you need help from me.” He giggles and I roll my eyes.

 

 

“I just didn’t get the last discussion, okay?”

 

He waves his hand. “Yeah yeah. I’ll pretend I believe that.”

 

I look back on Jongin but he’s not there anymore. What’s with that look?

 

“Sehun!” I see Wendy and Seulgi running towards me. If they didn’t look serious, I would’ve tease them.

 

“What is it?”

 

 

“We found it!” They both try so hard to catch their breath.

 

 

I become curious with what they said. “Found what?”

 

 

“The weapon—“ Seulgi says and takes a deep breath. Wendy is still breathing hard, holding unto her girlfriend’s shoulder. “The weapon used to attack Jongdae. We found it at the back of the library.”

 

 

Chanyeol and I look at each other and both start to run along the hallway.

 

 

“Wait!” Wendy yells but we didn’t listen to her. “Oh great, another running. I’m already tired, baby.”

 

 

“You want me to carry you?” I hear Seulgi replies to her.

 

 

“Shut up. Sehun’s going to tease me. Let’s just follow the lovebirds.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^^  
> Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos <3  
> See you in Chapter 6!


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!! ^^  
> Sorry for the long delay :)) Chapter 6 is here kk~  
> Ps: idk if this is long or what so im sorry if it feels short :(
> 
> Enjoy readingggg <3

 

 

**Chanyeol’s POV:**

 

  
Sehun and I run as fast as we can to the library. As we arrive there, Sehun’s best friend is there calling someone in his phone.

 

 

“Where is it?” I ask him. He points at his back, showing the baseball bat filled with blood in the floor.

 

 

Sehun take a closer step. “Did you hold this one?”

 

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Nope. I made sure no one touched the bat. I already called Inspector Minho about this, he’s on his way.”

 

 

I stare at the weapon. It’s a metal baseball bat that could easily hurt someone if striked. Sehun takes out a pair rubber gloves from his bag and gives me another pair. I immediately put it on.

 

 

“Thanks,” I say to him.

 

 

He smiles at me at turns back to the bat. He carefully looks at it. Then I notice something at the handle part of the bat.

 

 

“Kim Minseok,” I read the name carve at it. I hold the blood that sticks in the bat and I realize it could be my best friend’s blood. I feel a cold wind in my neck.

 

 

 _Kim Minseok_. Is he...

 

 

Sehun nods. “I remember him playing baseball before. It could be his. We need to find him.”

 

 

“Sehun,” Inspector Minho arrives suddenly along with Wendy and Seulgi. “Where is it?”

 

  
“I’ll look for Minseok,” I volunteer and turn to Sehun. “You need to talk to the Inspector.”

 

 

He looks at me hesitantly. “But what if—“

 

 

I give him a reassuring smile. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

 

 

“Sehun, we need to take this to the station and have it check for blood and fingerprints,” Baekhyun interrupts. He looks at us seriously. “I’ll have Wendy report this to the faculty.”

 

 

Sehun sighs and I smile victoriously. “Please be careful. I’ll meet you in the station, okay?”

 

 

I pinch his left cheek. “I will. I’ll text or call.”

 

 

He nods, with a frown. I laugh at his worried face. Somehow, my heart flutters in the way he looks right now. It looks like he hates being separated from me.

 

  
I feel the same way, though.

 

 

I walk out of the scene and decide to start looking at the cafeteria since the Seniors Department is close already. The cafeteria’s almost close now, chairs and tables are being piled up by the staffs.

 

 

I ask one of them if they see anyone with the same description of Minseok. No one say yes.

 

 

As I walk to the Chemistry Department, I remember the incident that happened days ago. Is Minseok the one who killed Junmyeon?

 

 

I clasp my hands together, it’s shaking. Is Minseok the one who sent me that text message?

 

 

“This is all your fault, Hera.”

 

 

I pause when I hear a voice. I step in the hallway of the building and slowly walk. I spot a door to the comfort rooms and carefully take a peek inside.

 

 

My eyes widen when I realize who are the people inside. It’s Hera and Minseok. They know each other?

 

 

“That’s not true Minseok! Stop it,” Hera pushes Minseok but he grabs her hand. Tightly.

 

 

“Because of you, Junmyeon died. Because of you, this is happening to me.”

 

 

“It’s not! Why are you blaming this on me when it’s your—“

 

 

Minseok points at her, eyes bloodshot angry. “Shut your damn mouth.”

 

 

Hera starts to sob and tries to pull her hand away but she couldn’t. “Stop it. Please. Do you think it’s easy for me now that Junmyeon’s dead?”

 

 

I see how Minseok smirks at her sarcastically. “Oh, I don’t know, Hera. I’m not his fiancee, you are!”

 

 

My eyes widen more and my jaw drops. Hera was Junmyeon’s fiancee?

 

 

Does Sehun know anything about this?

 

 

I take a step back and take a deep breath. Everything’s confusing me now. I don’t know what to think!

 

 

First things first, Chanyeol. Sehun is gonna worry if you do something irrational.

 

 

“Kim Minseok?” I call out and knock on the door.

 

 

I close my eyes tightly until I feel it hurt. I hear the door creaks open.

 

 

“You’re Chanyeol, right?” His voice is a little calmer now than earlier. I look at him, trying to act normal. I eye Hera inside the comfort room. She’s looking down, not trying to make an eye contact with me.

 

 

“Yeah, uhm, what are you doing in the woman’s comfort room?”

 

 

He fakes a laugh. “Ah, I need to talk to a friend here. It’s very urgent.”

 

 

I nod, trying to look like I believe him. I clear my throat awkwardly. “We have to go to the police station.”

 

 

He looks surprised. “Why?”

 

 

“We found the weapon to Jongdae’s attack. It looks like you own it.”

 

 

He looks down and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and glances at Hera. She looks shock at me.

 

 

“Okay. I’ll come with you.”

 

 

  
**Sehun’s POV**

 

 

Chanyeol: I found him. We’re on our way

 

 

Sehun: Okay, please be careful

 

 

I put my phone back to my pocket and face Inspector Minho. He’s writing something on his police notebook.

 

 

“Jongdae hasn’t waken up yet?”

 

 

He shakes his head. “Kyungsoo is still on coma. We still don’t know if he’ll ever wake up.”

 

 

“I’m pretty sure they both know who’s the killer. That’s why they were targeted.”

 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I deduced too,” Inspector looks at me with sad eyes. “I just hope they get well soon.”

 

 

I sigh. “Do you think Minseok did it?”

 

 

“I’m almost positive. He was also there when Junmyeon was killed. Why?”

 

 

I stare at my hands on the table. I feel something wrong. Like something is missing. “I don’t get it. If he’s the killer, why would he want to kill Chanyeol?”

 

 

“Want to kill Chanyeol?”

 

 

“Someone told me that the killer was actually planning to kill him rather than Junmyeon. But Chanyeol was late and...”

 

 

“Who told you that? Was it Hera?” Baekhyun asks, who just enters inside the office with a cup of coffee.

 

 

I look at him when he hands me the coffee. I accept it with a small smile. “Yeah...”

 

 

He snorts and rolls his eyes. “Do you really believe her? I really think Chanyeol’s behind this. And now, he’s seducing you to side with him.”

 

 

I grin and shake my head. “He didn’t seduce me, okay? And besides this is Hera we’re talking about.”

 

 

“Sehun, she’s a freak.”

 

 

My eyes go wider at his statement. “Baekhyun, she’s you—“

 

 

“We’re here,” Chanyeol suddenly interrupts when he opens the door. We face him and see Minseok beside him.

 

 

“Let’s go to the interrogation room,” Inspector Minho stands and walks out of the room. I glance at Chanyeol who looks like he’s thinking of something.

 

 

“Something wrong?” I ask him worriedly.

 

 

He looks at me with the same expression. “I need to tell you something later.”

 

 

I give him a weary smile. “Okay. Do you want to go with me?”

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

 **The Interrogation** :

 

  
“When did you last use this baseball bat?” Inspector Minho starts and points at the baseball bat covered with blood.

 

 

Minseok is playing with his fingers. “Last week, we had a tournament in PE.”

 

 

Inspector nods and writes it down. “You were the first one who saw about Jongdae’s attack.”

 

 

“I didn’t do it! My baseball bat was lost since the other day. I didn’t look for it because I’m planning to buy a new one. I didn’t know that someone actually stole it!”

 

 

“Who’s with you during that time?” I join in.

 

 

He looks at me with wide eyes. His face is white as chalk. “I’m with a f-friend.”

 

 

“Who?” I press, looking at him straight in the eyes.

 

 

He looks down. He rubs his hands together. “It doesn’t matter. I didn’t do it! I didn’t attack him! I didn—”

 

 

“Do you know who did it?” Baekhyun butts in.

 

 

Minseok turns to Baekhyun with the same horrified expression. “No! He was covered with a mask and black leather jacket. I-I didn’t recognize him.”

 

 

We all go silent at his hysteric statement.

 

 

**Chanyeol’s POV**

 

 

I park my car in the garage of our mansion. I turn to Sehun who’s sitting in the passenger seat. “A-are you staying for the night?”

 

 

He turns to me and smiles. “Do you want me to?”

 

 

I feel my face starting to burn. I look down on my lap, not wanting to make an eye contact. “Y-yeah.”

 

 

He smirks at me. “Okay then. But we need to drop by my house tomorrow morning. I need to get a new uniform and tell my mom. We wouldn’t want her to think that we run away together, right?”

 

 

Damn it. “Y-yeah. Let’s go.”

 

 

He laughs at me. This guy! He’s always like this whenever the two of us are alone but when he’s with the others, he acts cold and cool.

 

 

When we enter the living room, our maids inform me that my sister went out with her boyfriend again. I just thank them and ask them to prepare a dinner for two.

 

 

Sehun and I eat together silently but secretly stealing looks at each other. I don’t know if that’s because it’s awkward or we just like being silent. But then again, I’d rather be with him in silence than be noisy with someone else.

 

 

After dinner, we proceed to my room. We start studying Chemistry since he didn’t get anything from the lecture.

 

 

“Are you thinking about me that’s why you didn’t get it?” I tease him when we take a break. I play with his smooth and large hand, though mine is quite larger.

 

 

He grins. “Well, what if I am?”

 

 

I just give out a laugh and connect our hands together. It’s a perfect fit.

 

 

“You said earlier that you want to say something,” he suddenly speaks after a moment of silence.

 

 

The memory of Minseok and Hera in the comfort room comes back in my mind. “Ah yeah...”

 

 

“What is it?” All his attention turns to me.

 

 

I take a deep breath and share to him everything I’ve seen in the Chemistry department. He’s silent the whole time, but he’s listening carefully.

 

 

“What d-do you think?” I ask after I told my story to him.

 

 

He looks at our hands that’s linked together. “Chanyeol...”

 

 

“Do you think Minseok did it?”

 

 

“I have a doubt, yes. But if you’re wondering why Minseok and Hera knows each other is because they’re childhood friends.”

 

 

I fall silent at the new revelation he said. “Really? Minseok and Junmyeon were childhood friends too, right? So the three of them are childhood friends?”

 

 

Sehun nods and tugs our hands. “And there’s more.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Minseok is in love with Hera.”

 

 

My jaw drops in shock. This is totally unexpected. “B-but...”

 

 

“To be honest during the interrogation last time, I don’t know why Minseok didn’t say anything about Hera. I know she’s a part of why they aren’t friends anymore. Hera’s bound to marry Junmyeon after graduation. Their families agreed to it. Minseok was heartbroken and got mad at them. I didn’t mention it because Hera is my friend too.”

 

 

Everything is slowly sinking into me. “But why does it look like Minseok is mad at Hera?”

 

 

Sehun stops and looks at me. “Because Hera’s not in love with Minseok.”

 

 

“Oh,” is the only comment I manage to make. So that’s why, huh?

 

 

“I have questions too,” Sehun says. “I want to know about this blackmailer of yours.”

 

  
My heart skips a beat in anxiety. “Blackmail?”

 

 

“Don’t play dumb, Chanyeol. The one who blackmailed you into this? Why is he blackmailing you? Do you know anything about it?”

 

 

I look down. “I told you, it’s about the cheat code transaction.”

 

 

“And?”

 

 

I inhale before speaking. “I saw him doing transactions the day before Junmyeon was killed. He threatened me a lot of times.”

 

 

“Is he still threatening you now?”

 

 

“I saw him earlier in our school. He looks mad at me,” I clear my throat and sits properly. “He asked if I told you anything. I denied.”

 

 

“Who is he?”

 

 

I remain silent for a moment then I look at Sehun with pleading eyes. “Please Sehun, not now.”

 

 

He stares at me for a long time and sighs. He moves closer to me and drops his face on my shoulder. “Okay, I trust you.”

 

 

His touch feels so comforting, I hope it never ends.

 

 

~~**_[Fours days before the final exam]_ ** ~~

 

 

**Sehun’s POV**

 

  
“The two of you are not planning to get married after graduation, right?” My mom asks when we are about to go outside of our apartment.

 

 

“Mom!” I yell at her but I’m partly laughing. I peek at Chanyeol whose face is fully red already. “Not yet, okay? I promised you that I’m going to college first.”

 

 

She smirks at me and raise an eyebrow. “Hmm, okay okay. You guys are almost late. Let’s talk soon, son-in-law?”

 

 

I give her a ‘stop-it-mom’ look but she’s looking at Chanyeol. He’s blushing profusely while nodding. “Sure, Mrs. Oh.”

 

 

“And by then, you can call me ‘Mom’.” She even winks at him.

 

 

I drag Chanyeol to his car and waves at my mom. Damn it, she’s scaring him. “Bye mom!”

 

 

When we reach his car, Chanyeol quickly turns on the engine. I watch him as he pouts and turns to me. “You sound like your mom.”

 

 

“It’d be a wonder if I sound like the woman in my neighborhood, Chanyeol,” I joke and sit properly in the passenger seat.

 

 

He rolls his eyes. “Aish, whatever. But your mom seems nice.”

 

  
“How about your mom?”

 

 

“She’s always busy. Always had to go somewhere for business. But she’s nice too, she plays with me if she has time.”

 

 

I look at the sight in front of us. It’s still 6:00 in the morning, the road of Gangnam is still empty. “My mom’s always busy too. Especially when Dad died, she takes care of me since then.”

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

 

I gag. “No need. And besides, my mom and I moved on. “

 

 

Soon we are able to arrive at school, students are still giving us an amazed look. They’re still not used to me and Chanyeol being together.

 

 

“I’m going to drop by the SBO Office,” I say to him when we reach the hallway of the SBO building.

 

 

He puts his arm around my shoulder. “We’ll go together.”

 

  
I raise an eyebrow at him and points at his arm. “What is this?”

 

 

He cracks and put his arm down. “Chill, okay?”

 

 

“I didn’t know that you’re comfortable being public?”

 

 

His blushing face comes back. “I’m not! I’m just kidding, okay?”

 

 

When I open the door of the SBO Office, Chanyeol and I gasp and freeze in our spot. The sight is something we never expect to see. It’s because Wendy and Seulgi are kissing torridly in front of us.

 

 

I feel my face burn in embarrassment. _Damn, talking about public!_

 

 

I turn to look at Chanyeol, who has the same expression as I have. Though, his jaw is dropped.

 

 

“Ehem,” I try to make a noise so they’ll notice us. And they did. I watch as Wendy’s eyes widen as she looks at us and breaks the kiss. Seulgi opens her eyes and startles when she sees us.

 

 

“Uhm,” Wendy says dumbly. “Hey, ugh. Good morning Sehun and Chanyeol.”

 

 

I smirk at her uncomfortable stature. “Not as good as the two of you.”

 

 

The couple blushes so hard.

 

 

I walk to my table and put my bag on the chair. I look at Chanyeol. “I won’t stay here any longer. We don’t want to disturb any more lovemaking.”

 

 

“Sehun...” Wendy warns but she didn’t say anything else probably because of embarrassment.

 

 

Chanyeol just gags while crossing his arms.

 

 

“Ah Sehun, Inspector called just a moment ago...”

 

 

“Before you were kissing torridly?” I grin at Seulgi.

 

 

She blushes and closes her eyes. “He called and said that the blood test on the baseball bat is positive.”

 

 

“It’s really Jongdae’s blood?” Chanyeol asks.

 

 

Wendy nods and sits on her chair. “Yeah, and they only found one fingerprint.”

 

 

“Whose fingerprint?”

 

 

“Kim Minseok’s.”

 

 

Chanyeol turns to me, with wide eyes. “He’s really the killer?”

 

 

I remain silent and close my eyes. Is he? I don’t know. I need an absolute evidence. I turn to Wendy. “How about the report I told you?”

 

 

She brightens a bit. “Ah yes, I’ll send it to you later via email.”

 

 

I nod and thank her. I turn to Chanyeol. “I need to talk to Baekhyun about this.”

 

 

His eyebrows furrow. “Why? Is he even important?”

 

 

“Jealous alert,” Seulgi comments and Wendy nudges her using her foot.

 

 

I watch as Chanyeol’s ears turn pink. I smile at him. “I just need to know some information about Minseok. He has his file. We can meet in our room.”

 

 

Chanyeol just frowns and turns back to the door. He’s making loud steps and when he reaches the door, glances at me. “Be fast, okay?”

 

 

I make a cute face at him. “I will.”

 

 

He pouts then goes out the door.

 

 

“He’s in the library,” Seulgi says and sits down on Wendy’s desk. “He said he’s gonna study there or something.”

 

 

“I wonder if it’s because you guys are here,” I tilt my head at her.

 

 

She rolls her eyes at me.

 

 

I laugh at her and immediately go out of the office. I walk straight to the library and look for Baekhyun.

 

 

I spot him alone in a table, reading a book. I am about to call him when someone approaches him.

 

 

It’s Chanyeol’s sister, Park Yoora. They know each other?

 

 

I hide beside one of the shelves behind them. I peek at the space between the books to take a look at them.

 

 

I see as how they smile at each other. Yoora even kisses Baekhyun on the cheek. They’re laughing while having a conversation. Is this even possible? 

 

 

I know there’s a policy that doesn’t allow for professors and students to date. Baekhyun knows about it. But why...

 

 

And after a moment, Yoora hands a brown envelope to Baekhyun. I stare at the envelope at Baekhyun’s hand. I have a bad feeling about it. I wonder what it is?

 

 

Then Yoora kisses Baekhyun on the cheek again and bids goodbye. Baekhyun waves at her with a huge smile on his face.

 

 

  
He looks around before opening the envelope. I sigh in relief when I see that it’s a music book. Baekhyun is taking piano lessons with one of the professors here in school. That’s probably it.

 

 

  
I make a five minute interval before going to Baekhyun. When he notices me, his face brightens. “Sehun-ah! What brings you here?”

 

 

  
I glance at the brown envelope then back at him. “Ah, the Inspector called. It’s Jongdae’s blood with Minseok’s fingerprints.”

 

 

He pauses and looks down at his book. “Oh... so he’s the killer?”

 

 

I sit on the chair in front of him. “I don’t know. I’m gonna need to read his file again. Can you send it to me later?”

 

 

“Sure. But why are you doubting that it’s him?”

 

 

I shake my head and grin. “I don’t know. I’m probably just confused.”

 

 

The day goes by just as the same. I inform Minseok about the information that’s given to us. Though he looks weary, he’s firm about him not attacking Jongdae.

 

 

Baekhyun gives me Kim Minseok’s student profile before I meet up with Chanyeol in the parking lot. We are planning to study in a cafe near their house for a change.

 

 

“Actually, my sister is planning to bring his boyfriend at home for dinner,” Chanyeol vocalizes when we reach the cafe.

 

 

I stare at the two milk teas in front of us. “Boyfriend? Who?”

 

 

Chanyeol clears his throat and looks around. “Yeah, she doesn’t like anyone disturbing them if they’re together.”

 

 

I look and nod at him. “Who is it?”

 

 

He takes a deep breath and leans in to me. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

 

 

I feel like my assumptions are right. My hands turn cold. “Sure.”

 

“My sister... My sister is dating a high school student.”

 

 

I blink and nod. “Who?”

 

 

“It’s Kim Jongin.” Chanyeol’s voice is low.

 

 

I freeze because I am expecting another name but it turns out to be a different one.

 

 

What in the world?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuu!!  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments :))  
> See you in Chapter 7 :*  
> Love youuuu <3


	7. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry for the long delay :(  
> Here’s chap 7 for everyone! Thank you for waiting :))

 

~~**_[Three days before the final exam]_ ** ~~

 

 _  
_ **Sehun’s POV:**

 

  
It’s 6:45 in the morning when I arrive at school. Chanyeol’s on his way to school, according to his text earlier. Last night, I didn’t go to his house because his sister is there with her boyfriend.

 

  
_“Jongin and I are never close,” Chanyeol shares._

 

 

_“Why?”_

_  
He shakes his head and pouts. “His always angry at me for some reason. Especially now that we’re hanging out.”_

 

 

 

  
So Yoora and Jongin are in a relationship. But he’s not friendly with Chanyeol. And what’s with the scene between Yoora and Baekhyun? Is it just because they’re close?

 

  
Park Yoora is one of the most strict professors in SM University. I didn’t know that she’s friendly outside the classroom.

 

  
Does Yoora knows about Jongin and Chanyeol? Does she know that they’re not in good terms?

 

 

  
If I need to make an investigation about Kim Jongin. I remember how he looked at Chanyeol last time, it’s very suspicious.

 

  
It looks to me like he’s...

 

  
I look at the bulletin board as I pass by the SBO Building. The final exam schedule is already posted. I look at the subjects I’m going to take.

 

 

  
Looks like my days next week will be busy as hell.

 

 

  
I am about to leave when I spot a strange post on the most right side of the board. It’s printed in small letters.

 

 

  
_‘STUDENTS OF SM, THE CHEAT CODES HAS BEEN SENT. HAVE FUN ON YOUR EXAM WEEK.’_

 

  
I take the paper out of the board and stuff it in my pocket. I barge inside the office. Wendy and Baekhyun are inside talking seriously at each other.

 

  
“What is the meaning of this?!” I exclaim and the two of them turn to me, surprise at me. I show them the paper from the bulletin board, clenching it in my hand.

 

 

  
“Sehun,” Baekhyun approaches me. “Looks like the transaction was done. We were so busy to..”

 

 

  
“I know!” I walk to my desk and throw my bag on table.

 

 

  
Damn it! I can’t believe this!

 

 

  
“Sehun, calm down,” Wendy tells me. “We can still find the mastermind of all this before we graduate.”

 

 

  
“Yeah, we still have time,” Baekhyun adds. “And besides, Inspector Minho already sent us the full copy of the report.”

 

 

  
“Here,” Wendy hands me a folder.

 

 

  
I open it and I start to read the report inside.

 

 

  
** Case 1: **

 

Victim: Kim Junmyeon  
Status: Dead  
Case: Murder. Multiple cuts on the throat  
Time of Death: 3:16 in the afternoon  
Place of Death: Laboratory 202 in the Chemistry Department of SM University

 

  
It also states all the prime suspects and the witness of the case. Even the details and pictures of the scattered blood on the laboratory is in here.

 

  
I flip the pages and see the second case and the third case.

 

  
** Case 2: **

Victim: Do Kyungsoo  
Status: Comatose  
Case: Attempted Murder. Cyanide Poisoning

 

  
** Case 3: **

Victim: Kim Jongdae  
Status: Comatose  
Case: Attempted Murder. Blow to the head

 

  
“Can you make a fast investigation about Kim Jongin? I also need his student file,” I make a request to Wendy.

 

 

She nods right away. “Okay. Since it’s the last day of class before the exam week, professors are giving us free time to study.”

 

  
I give her an apologetic smile. “Sorry for this. I just need to check about this student.”

 

  
“Why?”

 

  
“I have a feeling that he’s part of the transaction.”

 

 

 

The two of them look at me in surprise.

 

 

  
“Sure no problem,” she says after a few moments of silence and goes out of the office.

 

 

  
“Wow, this is going to be a busy day,” Baekhyun comments as he sits on his desk. “Where’s your boyfriend, by the way?”

 

 

  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” I state as I flip another page. I smile secretly when I see Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

 

 

  
Nope, no one needs to know something so important on a day like this.

 

 

  
I read the second case once again. Do Kyungsoo’s case is bothering me. Why did the killer attack him?

 

 

  
Is it because he’s helping the case?

 

 

  
And now I think of it, why is Kyungsoo helping the case? I don’t believe that he’s just interested. It must be something.

 

 

  
Something important that the killer targeted him.

 

 

  
**Chanyeol’s POV:**

 

 

  
Of course. Of course, he’s not my boyfriend. We never talked about that.

 

 

  
But why? Why am I hurting so bad inside?

 

  
I feel my eyes start to sting. Ugh. No, I should not cry. Even though I feel like breaking down, I shouldn’t. I should stay strong and act normal.

 

  
Not his boyfriend? We’ve been close these past few days. Doing sleepovers. Going home together.

 

  
Heck! I even met his mom!

 

 

  
And no, I’m still not his boyfriend!

 

 

  
Whatever. I’m going straight to our classroom. I won’t send a text that I’m here in school already. He won’t care anyway! I’m not his boyfriend!

 

 

  
I start to step back from the SBO office door. Earlier, I am about to just open it when I hear Sehun and Baekhyun’s conversation.

 

 

  
How can I unhear something so painful?

 

 

  
“Chanyeol?” I turn to see Wendy on my left. Some of the members of the SBO are behind her. They’re all looking at me, confused.

 

 

  
“Ah, I just got here,” I lie to her.

 

 

  
“Sehun’s inside,” she smiles skeptically at me. “Your boyfriend’s waiting for you.”

 

 

  
“Oh.”

 

 

  
_He’s not my boyfriend! He says so!_

 

 

  
Without any other choice, I enter the SBO office with them. I spot Sehun reading something in his spot. I try to look normal when he looks up at me and smiles.

 

  
Damn, he looks handsome. As always.

 

 

  
“Sehun, this is the student file of Kim Jongin,” Wendy hands out a file to him. “I already contacted Inspector Minho about this.”

 

 

  
“Why? What’s with Jongin?” I ask, my eyes widen with the mention of his name.

 

 

  
My heart starts to beat anxiously. What’s with Jongin?

 

 

  
“I think...” Sehun pauses and looks at me seriously. “I think he’s your blackmailer.”

 

 

  
I gasp in shock. “What makes you think that he is?”

 

 

  
“When you said that the blackmailer got angry at you , I saw him,” he stands and takes his phone from his pocket. “He looked at you angrily.”

 

  
“That’s it?”

 

 

  
He tilts his head, as if trying to think any other reason. “Yeah, probably. I don’t take small things for granted, Chanyeol.”

 

 

  
_Huh, really._

 

 

  
“Sehun,” Seulgi enters the office. “The guard said that he saw Jongin entered the school gate. But we can’t see him anywhere.”

 

 

  
“Looks like he already know were investigating him,” Wendy says.

 

 

  
“Inspector Minho’s on his way,” Baekhyun butts in. “He asks if there’s a way we could search Kim Jongin’s locker.”

 

 

  
“I’ll get permission from the faculty,” Seulgi volunteers. When she sees Sehun nodding, she immediately runs out of the office.

 

 

  
I remain silent at the side. I close my eyes.

 

 

  
“Are you okay?”

 

 

  
I startle when I hear Sehun’s soft whisper in front of me. I try not to feel remorse but fails.

 

 

  
I look down, trying to hide my frown. “Y-yeah, of course.”

 

 

  
“It’s Jongin, right?”

 

 

  
I didn’t look up at him. I hold my hands together. “Yeah. It’s him.”

 

 

  
“Sehun? What’s with Kim Jongin and him blackmailing Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks.

 

 

  
“Chanyeol spotted him doing transactions last time and he threatened him since then,” Sehun shares as I just remain silent.

 

 

  
I pout. I don’t want to talk. Not now that I’m hurting.

 

 

  
“I got permission!” Seulgi takes a deep breath when she enters the office again. “Let’s go to the Locker Room!”

 

 

  
We all go to the Locker Room. Sehun unlocks it with their spare key and slowly open it. Aside from the books and some papers inside, there’s a huge brown envelope inside.

 

 

  
The same envelope I saw when I caught him.

 

 

  
Sehun wears his rubber gloves and takes out the envelope. He opens it and takes out a paper inside.

 

 

  
His eyes widen when he reads the paper.

 

 

  
“What is it?” Wendy asks him.

 

 

  
Sehun hands out the paper to her. “It’s a receipt from the transaction.”

 

 

  
We read the receipt and gasp together. “Ninety million?!”

 

 

  
Baekhyun whistles. “Wow, look how they easily throw money just to pass this school.”

 

 

  
“This is a solid proof, Sehun!” Wendy exclaims.

 

 

  
Sehun nods. “Let’s not wait for Inpector anymore. Let’s find him!”

 

 

  
We run out of the Locker Room and start to find him. Wendy and Seulgi run to the soccer field, probably on her way to the farthest buildings. The others run to the parking lot.

 

 

  
Meanwhile, Sehun goes to the direction of the library. I stop and turn away from him.

 

 

  
I don’t want to go with him. It may sound childish now, but seeing him this serious hurts me a lot.

 

 

  
He’ll never be that serious with me.

 

 

  
I enter inside the cafeteria. Some staffs are still arranging the tables and chairs.

 

 

  
I look around and never spotted Jongin. I proceed to the next building. I step inside the hallway of the Chemistry Department Building.

 

 

  
I start to go up to the stairs to the second floor. And I suddenly remember the moment Junmyeon is killed, and where all of this started.

 

  
And the moment between me and Sehun, started. Or so I think.

 

 

  
Looks like, all of this is just one-sided. All of this is just on me. All of this—

 

 

  
I yelp in surprise when I suddenly feel someone lifts my foot and I fall on my face. A little bit dizzy, I try to stand but someone’s weight stops me. Before I could see who he is, I feel a hand blocking my eyes and a handkerchief on my nose.

 

 

  
I spot the sign _Lab202_ before taking one sniff, I fall into darkness.

 

 

  
**Sehun’s POV:**

 

  
“Found him!” Inspector Minho yells after an hour of looking for Kim Jongin. They’re in the Math Department Building.

 

 

  
“Let’s take him to the Conference Room first,” Wendy suggests and we both run towards the Inspector.

 

 

  
Inspector Minho nods to his men and turns to me. “Let’s go?”

 

 

  
I eye Kim Jongin who is smiling sarcastically at me while being held by two policemen. I angrily approach him and hold the collar of his uniform. “Why did you kill Junmyeon?!”

 

 

  
He laughs hysterically. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

 

  
I look at him, straight in the eyes. “Are you the mastermind of all this? Are you the killer?!”

 

 

  
“Sehun...” I hear Wendy warning me from behind.

 

 

  
Jongin just laughs at my face.

 

 

  
My grip in his uniform tightens. “Tell me!”

 

 

  
“I’ll tell you but you’ll have to kill me first,” he says then laughs again.

 

  
“Jongin!” I hear another female voice from behind.

 

 

I see panic in Jongin’s face. We turn to see Chanyeol’s sister, Park Yoora running towards us. “Yoora, no! Go away!”

 

 

  
“No! Where are they taking you...” her voice falters when she looks around. “Jongin...”

 

 

  
“Go away!”

 

 

  
“Are you a part of this, sunsaengnim?” I ask her when I let go of Jongin. I face her seriously.

 

 

  
She looks at Jongin, on the verge of crying. “I’m sorry, babe.”

 

  
“Yoora, no! We talked about this! Keep your mouth shut! It’s all on me! Don’t say a word!”

 

  
She takes a deep breath. “Yes, I am. I am the one who secretly gives the answer sheets to them.”

 

 

  
All of us gasp. I can’t believe it. Chanyeol’s sister is a part of the cheat code transaction?

 

 

  
“Who’s the mastermind?” I ask firmly.

 

 

  
She shakes her head. “I don’t know.”

 

 

  
“You’re lying!” Wendy exclaims, her voice falters. “I respected you so much and...”

 

 

  
“I’m sorry,” Yoora smiles sadly.

 

 

  
Inspector pulls out a handcuff and puts it on Yoora. “Let’s take you to the station.”

 

 

  
“Jongin..”

 

 

  
“Yoora, I told you...” Jongin closes his eyes and turns his hands into fists, probably in frustration. I notice a tear falls on his face.

 

 

  
The two of them are drag to the police car along with the Inspector. I take a deep breath and check the time. It’s almost lunch time now.

 

 

  
“Sehun, I already sent a text to Seulgi and Baekhyun that we found them,” Wendy informs me and that’s when I realize something.

 

 

  
“Where’s Chanyeol?”

 

 

  
Wendy looks at me with her eyebrows furrow. “He’s not with you?”

 

 

  
My heart starts to beat fast, getting anxious. I take out my phone and start to dial his number. I press the call button and it starts to ring.

 

 

  
It just keeps on ringing. “We need to find him. Fast.”

 

 

  
We start to run, trying to find him. We enter the cafeteria, the library, the auditorium but he’s not there. I keep track on the time, too.

 

 

  
“Have you seen him?” I pant as I ask Wendy when I spot her back in the cafeteria.

 

 

  
She shakes her head. She points at the people behind her. It’s Seulgi and Baekhyun.

 

 

  
“W-what’s going on?” Baekhyun asks as they reach us.

 

 

  
“Chanyeol’s missing!”

 

 

  
They gasp in shock.

 

 

  
“Have you guys been together since then?”

 

 

  
They shake their heads. “We met up in the Language Department. We start to look for Jongin there then we received Wendy’s message.”

 

  
I nod in understanding. I check on my phone and see that it’s half an hour ago since Wendy sent them that text. Then a thought comes inside my head. Maybe...

 

 

  
“Sehun!” They call out to me when I run towards the Chemistry Department.

 

 

  
Why haven’t I thought of this? Probably because I think that it’s way too easy. It’s absurd because he’ll be found easily in here. That’s why I never thought of it.

 

 

  
I run to the second floor. When I spot the sign _Lab202_ , I immediately open the sliding door.

 

 

Large smoke bursts out from the room, hitting my eyes. When I try to take a good look, I see fire starting to spread around the room. I cough so hard and walk inside. I keep looking around while fanning away the smoke from my face.

 

 

  
And there to my left, I spot Chanyeol. Lying on the ground, unconcious.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far!! :))  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments^^  
> See you in Chapter 8! :)


	8. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting!!  
> Here’s chapter 8 ^^  
> Were almost close to the conclusion! :))

 

  
**Chanyeol’s POV:**

 

 

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Please wake up,” I hear a voice as light swallows my vision.

 

 

  
I see a white ceiling, a smell of medicine and a cold air brushing through my skin. And a hand holding mine. I turn to my right and see Sehun looking at me and sighs in relief.

 

 

  
“Finally...” he mutters and tightens the hold of my hand.

 

 

  
My eyes scan the surrounding. Looks like I’m in a hospital.

 

 

  
“What happened?” My voice is hoarse when I ask Sehun.

 

 

  
He gives a small smile at me. I feel my heart skips a beat. “I was just on time. Thank goodness. I found you in Lab202, about to burn in flames. Thank goodness.”

 

 

  
Then I suddenly remember what happened back then. Because of the memory, my head starts to ache.

 

 

  
“We were able to take you on the hospital and check your vitals. I’m so relieved you’re fine. I don’t know what I’ll do if...”

 

 

  
“I’m fine now..” I assure him and show him a small smile too.

 

 

  
“Can you remember everything that happened before that?”

 

 

  
I try to sit in the bed and Sehun hurriedly helps me. He fixes the pillow on my back then lets me lean in the bed board. I clear my throat after that and look down on the fingers on my lap. “I was walking in the Chemistry Building, second floor in front of Lab202 when someone suddenly lifted my foot. I fell on my face. It hurt but I try to struggle free but the attacker held me back. He made me sniff something like chloroflorum then I passed out.”

 

 

  
I glance at him and I see that he nods slowly, as if he’s trying to sink in the words I said. Someone suddenly opens the door and it reveals Wendy carrying a backpack.

 

 

  
“Sehun,” She greets then smiles at me. “Hey Chanyeol. I’m glad you’re awake.”

 

 

  
“Thank you.”

 

 

  
She faces Sehun once again. “The doctor said that Chanyeol can go home now. You already have Chanyeol’s statement, right?”

 

 

  
I look down once again. I remember Sehun and Baekhyun’s conversation back in the SBO office. Damn.

 

 

  
“The attacker lifted his foot and he fell on his face. That’s how he drugged him to sleep,” Sehun shares to her.

 

 

  
Wendy tilts her head in confusion. “Why did he have to lift his foot? Wouldn’t it be easier to just attack him from behind?”

 

 

  
Sehun stares at me for a moment, I can’t help but blush. “Because Chanyeol’s tall.”

 

 

  
“Huh?”

 

 

  
“Chanyeol’s height. It means that the attacker is someone small,” Sehun says and plays with my hand, causing me to blush more.

 

 

  
Wendy crosses her arms and her eyebrows meet. “Small? Almost everyone in school is smaller to Chanyeol.”

 

 

  
“Yeah, but it takes to be really small for them to easily reach his face. Particularly his eyes and nose,” Sehun says.

 

 

  
“My eyes and nose?” I repeat in askance.

 

 

  
“Yeah, he needs to be on the upperhand. He needs to cover your eyes so you won’t know who he is and he needs to cover your nose to drug you. It seems like the attacker is quite careful.”

 

 

  
“Careful?”

 

 

  
Sehun looks at me, straight in the eyes. “It’s possible that you know the attacker.”

 

 

  
I gulp. Who is it? I can’t think of anyone at this moment.

 

 

  
“Hmm. Probably around Chanyeol’s shoulders?” Wendy asks suggestively.

 

 

  
“I’m not sure yet. But it could be. And there’s something else.”

 

 

  
Wendy raises an eyebrow. “What?”

 

 

  
“Hera said that the killer wanted to kill Chanyeol. If... I’m just guessing. If Chanyeol’s attacker and the killer is the same, why would he just burn the room?”

 

 

  
“What do you mean?” Wendy looks so confused and so am I.

 

 

  
“I mean, if I’m the killer and I really want to kill someone, why not kill him directly? Why wait for Chanyeol to burn in flames when there’s a high chance that he could be saved?”

 

 

  
We remain silent for a moment. Unable to react to Sehun’s questions.

 

 

  
“Maybe because he wanted it that way?” Wendy asks suggestively.

 

 

  
“Because it was an unplanned attack. And he didn’t have too much time,” I answer and Sehun looks at me, nodding as if he thinks the same way.

 

 

  
“Setting the room on fire is much faster than killing you directly. Blood may spill on him and he doesn’t have any time to clean up,” Sehun speaks with much assurance.

 

 

  
We didn’t speak for a moment in the conclusion we come up. I feel a cold feeling down my spine when I realize that I could have died if it weren’t for Sehun.

 

 

  
“Do you think Jongin is the mastermind of the cheat code transaction?” Wendy asks, breaking the silence.

 

 

  
Sehun looks at her. “I’m not sure. We still have Kim Minseok in mind and...”

 

 

  
“And?”

 

 

  
He shakes his head and purses his lips. “Nothing.”

 

 

  
I look at Sehun and see doubt in his eyes. Is there someone else that he thinks that’s the mastermind of all this?

 

 

  
I feel lump in my throat. Is it me? Does he still think it’s me? Does he think that I made this all up?

 

 

  
Then Sehun’s conversation with Baekhyun comes back again in my mind. Is this the reason why he said that he’s not my boyfriend? Because he still doubts me?

 

 

  
My heart aches with the thought. Of course, what else could be the reason. I fight back the tears that’s forming in my eyes. I don’t want Sehun to see me hurting like this.

 

 

  
Wendy sighs in exhaustion for a moment and backs up a little. “That’s it for now. We’re all tired. School’s over. Take Chanyeol home, Sehun. After all, you’re the one who drove his car.”

 

 

  
I turn to Sehun who’s nodding at Wendy. “You drove my car?”

 

 

  
He smiles at me. “Yep and I’m driving you home. Okay?”

 

 

  
I didn’t say anything even though I want to yell at him. I want to know why. Why he said that we’re not together and here he is being so sweet to me. I don’t understand. I’m so confused.

 

 

  
“How did you learn how to drive?” I ask him when he starts to drive while I’m sitting in the passenger seat.

 

 

  
“My mom used to own a small truck back then,” Sehun answers while his eyes are glued on the road. “She had to sell it for my Dad’s hospital bills.”

 

 

  
“Your Dad was sick?”

 

 

  
Sehun nods. “He died with Mykloid Leukemia. It was terminal already. We tried our best to save him but...”

 

 

A part of me suddenly regrets to bring it up. There’s a lot of things I don’t know about Sehun, of course. But hopefully, I’ll get the chance to know him more.

 

 

“Sorry,” I apologize at him.

 

 

I didn’t say anything until we get to arrive at home. Sehun immediately asks the maids to make food for us.

 

 

  
“I’ll go in my room now,” I say, I didn’t wait for his answer.

 

 

  
As I sit on my bed, I start to wonder where’s my sister. Shouldn’t she be here already? And then, Sehun didn’t even mention anything about her.

 

 

  
I feel a pang inside my head and I manage to make a groan. I drop myself on the bed when I hear the door open.

 

 

  
“Chanyeol,” Sehun calls and turn to his direction. He’s carrying a tray of food. “I brought porridge and fruits. You haven’t eaten anything yet since this morning right?”

 

 

  
I settle in my bed and he puts the tray in front of me. I didn’t say anything else and just start to eat. The delicious porridge that runs down in my throat makes me feel at ease.

 

 

  
“Why are you so silent?” Sehun asks all of a sudden.

 

 

  
I just continue taking more sips, not bother answering him. He just gives me a straight look.

 

 

  
When I drink the mineral water in the bottle, he takes the tray away from me and put it aside.

 

 

  
He comes back to my bed when I put the bottle on my desk beside my bed. I want to prepare myself to sleep when he forcely holds my hand. I look up at him, annoyed. “What?”

 

 

  
“There’s something wrong,” he states, not ask. He’s positive about it.

 

 

  
I try to set my hand free and push him with my other hand but he’s strong. He pushes himself close to me until his lips can touch my ears.

 

 

  
“What is it?” His hoarse voice almost tingles my skin. Setting my soul on fire.

 

 

  
I shake my head and try to push him more but it’s futile. “Let me go, Sehun-ah!”

 

 

  
Another he push until his lips manage to touch mine. His lips tasting every bits of mine.

 

 

  
I am no longer thinking of anything else. The pain inside my heart continuously fading. And how I hate it so much. I hate that he can control me like this! I hate that in one touch of his lips, I’ll come running back to his arms again.

 

 

  
When he breaks the kiss, I feel his arms wrapping around my stomach. Making the butterflies inside go wild.

 

 

  
“There’s nothing wrong? Then why are you silent? Why did you separate yourself from me during the search?”

 

 

  
My breath hitches and my eyes go wide when he said that. He sees my reaction and hugs me tighter.

 

 

  
“You think I won’t notice it? You think I’m naive?”

 

 

  
My eyes start to pool with tears. My heart aches more and more with his words. I try to look away but he uses his other hand to make me look at him.

 

 

  
“Tell me...please,” He says desperately.

 

 

  
I pout when I feel the tears finally flow from my eyes. And my heart aches even more when Sehun wipes it off.

 

 

  
“Because...” I sniff then bites my lip. “I heard your conversation with Baekhyun!”

 

 

  
“Conversation? About what?”

 

 

  
I hit his wide and hard chest. I look at him sternly. “That I’m not your boyfriend!”

 

 

  
He just stares at me and his mouth twitches. “And?”

 

 

  
“So we’re not dating! Why are you here, then?!” I yell at him.

 

 

  
He tightens his hug once again. “I’m here because I’m in love with you.”

 

 

  
I gasp, my heart beating so fast. “But...”

 

 

  
“I only told Baekhyun that because I don’t want him to tease us,” he brushes his nose on my ear. “And I don’t want to get distracted in a middle of an investigation.”

 

 

  
I pout and look away. I try my best not believe in him but I am. I do believe in him. And I really hate it.

 

 

  
I hate that he sounds so sincere. I hate he can make me believe in his every word.

 

 

  
“And you know this right? You know that I’m in love with you,” he whispers in my ears the last sentence that makes me shiver throughout my body.

 

 

  
I remain pouting in my position. I don’t know what or how to answer that. He told me back then that what we feel for each other is mutual. Meaning, he feels the same way I do. Meaning, he’s in love with me too.

 

 

  
I feel him kissing the edge of my forehead down to my cheeks burning my skin with his lips. When his lips go down to my neck, I can’t help but release a moan.

 

 

  
I bite my lip when I feel him smile. Damn it!

 

 

  
“I am...” he kisses me once again on the neck. “So in love with you, Park Chanyeol.”

 

 

  
He kisses me back on the lips, making me surrender to him. I feel his hands roaming around my chest, going underneath my uniform.

 

 

  
“I am all yours, Chanyeol.”

 

 

  
He continues to kiss me until I feel his hands brush my nipples. I shiver and another moan comes out from me.

 

 

  
Then his hand goes lower. His hand skillfully unbuttons my pants and pulls it down along with my boxers. I blush profusely and gasp when he delicately holds my member.

 

 

  
“Oh you like that? Babe?” He whispers and makes rhythmic moves on it. I start to moan once again.

 

 

  
He captures my lips once again and I hold unto his wide shoulder when I feel myself almost on the edge. My toes curl and my knees shake when his other hand removes my uniform, breaking the buttons.

 

 

  
“I love you...” He starts to kiss down my chest, marking every bit of my skin as his own. I bit my lip once again when he continues to kiss down to my hips.

 

 

  
When he took all of me, that’s when I totally lose it. His wet mouth swallowing me whole makes me weak.

 

 

  
“Sehun..ah...”

 

 

  
He moans as a reply, making vibrations with his mouth. His tongue making wonders and it’s driving me crazier.

 

 

  
“I love you...so much,” I manage to say.

 

 

  
He lets go of my member and goes back to my lips. He kisses me whole-heartedly. “I love you too. So you’re my boyfriend now?”

 

 

  
I blush profusely when he stares at me, waiting for my answer. “Y-yes. I’m your boyfriend now.”

 

 

  
He groans and goes back to kissing me. Then he raise his body, removing his uniform and his pants so fast. He kisses me back when I feel a finger down on my sphincter. I let out a gasp.

 

 

  
“You make me so crazy, Chanyeol. Don’t ever, ever make me worry again,” he says with so much conviction.

 

 

  
His finger enters inside me and I can’t help but moan. Beads of sweat flowing down on my face and chest. A different kind of pleasure introduces me.

 

 

  
I buck my hips when I feel his finger leaving. I bite my lips in frustration but when I feel another thing trying to enter me, I can’t help but gasp aloud.

 

 

  
I look into Sehun’s eyes, they’re burning in so much passion. He leans down to me and kisses me while new set of pain welcomes me.

 

 

  
He enters me whole, his size inside me is making me wild with lust. I lean back on my pillow, concentrating on my breath and the upcoming pleasure.

 

 

  
“You’re so big...” I squeak with my eyes close.

 

 

  
When he starts to move above me, I quickly hold onto him again. I follow his every move, meeting his every thrust.

 

 

  
“Ahh..” I stifle a scream when I finally reach my orgasm. After how many seconds, I feel ropes of cum burst inside of me indicating that Sehun has too.

 

 

  
He drops his body beside me, with the smell of musk and sweat and continues to hold me.

 

 

  
“Aren’t you hungry?” I ask him when he touches my face. We’re both breathing so hard.

 

 

  
He leans in close to me and kisses my cheeks softly. I can’t help but close my eyes, lingering his touch. His finger trails my face. From my forehead, to my eyes, to my nose and lips and lastly to my chin. Then he grins. “I’m already full, as you can see...”

 

 

  
I feel my face burning, I lean unto his shoulder to cover my face from embarrassment. I hear him chuckle, causing his shoulders to move.

 

 

  
“My baby is shy...hmm?” He whisper again on my ears.

 

 

  
Damn. Damn this guy!

 

 

 

~~**_[ Two days before the final exam ]_ ** ~~

 

  
**Sehun’s POV:**

 

 

  
I woke up to Chanyeol giving me light kisses. I smile to him and pulls him close, “Good morning babe.”

 

 

  
I see how his face slowly redden. “Good morning...b-babe.”

 

 

  
I smirk when Chanyeol tries to let go of my hug but I hold him tight, not letting him go. When he falls back above me, I give him a passionate kiss.

 

 

  
The kiss ends with Chanyeol’s fully red face and a pout. I laugh when he looks at me once again. I sit on the bed when he finally manage to get out of my hold.

 

 

  
There’s a food for two ready in his study table. I look at him with a smile. “For me? Hmm babe?”

 

 

  
He pouts and moves to the study table. “Y-you’re always teasing me. Let’s eat now.”

 

 

  
I watch how he’s half-naked and slightly limps while walking and I can’t help but smile even wider. The solid proof of our love-making last night.

 

 

  
I turn to my pants in the floor beside the bed, I reach out and quickly take my phone out. It’s 9:00 in the morning. Good thing that it’s a weekend or else, I could’ve start running around just to get in school fast.

 

 

  
I receive a text message from Wendy just this morning and I open it to read.

 

 

  
Wendy: Don’t forget the mail I sent you.

 

 

  
I immediately send her a reply.

 

 

Sehun: Okay. Thank you. See you this Monday.

 

 

  
“Who’s that?” I hear Chanyeol speaking so I look up at him. He’s already sitting in front of his table. He’s frowning at me again.

 

 

  
I give him a smirk and stand. “You jealous boy. It’s just Wendy.”

 

 

  
His frown turns into a pout when I reach the study table. “I heard about Noona.”

 

 

  
My eyes remain on him, trying to read his expression.

 

 

  
I didn’t say anything about his sister yesterday because I don’t want him to worry. I want him to rest first after what happened.

 

 

  
“One of the maids told me earlier that the police called,” his hands on the table turn into fists. “Sehun... I didn’t know that Noona’s a part of this. I’m...”

 

 

  
“I kind of figure that out,” I say and turn to the food. I pick a loaf of bread and look at him with a smile. “I know you’re innocent.”

 

 

  
“I didn’t know Noona’s... All I thought it was just Jongin,” He says while looking down and starts to sob. “I don’t know what to feel.”

 

 

  
I reach out to his hand and holds it tight. “It’s going to be okay. Do you want to go to your Noona later?”

 

 

  
He shakes his head. “Not now. I don’t want to hear anything from her first. I don’t want to hate her because of this. Our parents are going to be so angry at her. I don’t want to add to that. And besides, exam’s coming. I... I want to concentrate.”

 

 

  
I nod at him. “Then let’s eat now? Babe?”

 

 

  
I watch as his ears turn pink again and how he pouts his lips. He’s so cute.

 

 

  
When we finish eating breakfast, maids enter his room to clean it up. I tell Chanyeol that I should go home but his pout shows up again.

 

 

  
“You’re leaving me?”

 

 

  
I sigh and my mouth twitches. He wants me to stay. “But I need to open my mail. Wendy sent me a report that I need to check.”

 

 

  
He points at his laptop on his desk beside the bed. “You could use my laptop. Just don’t leave me here, babe.”

 

 

  
My heart skips a beat when he uses that endearment. But I always try to hide it from him.

 

 

  
I use Chanyeol’s MacBook to open my mail, while sitting in front of his study table. I spot Wendy’s mail and quickly click it to open. I start to read the document.

 

 

  
_Lee Soo Man, the president and owner of the SM University. Lives in Gangnam with his wife and two children. His two children are both graduates from SM University and are now studying college abroad._

_  
The university started in 1990 in Gangnam that is specifically made for high-class students. Mr. Lee said that it’s to divide the standards of teaching and give proper education to people who pays big money for it._

_  
Though SM University has scholarships, 80% of the student population in the university are children of rich and famous people._

 

I will never really understand and like the vision of the university.

 

 

I continue to read even though I sense Chanyeol sitting beside me. He starts to wrap his arm around my hips and pulls me closer to him. I feel his chin on my shoulder.

 

  
“What’s that?”

 

 

  
“Report about Lee Soo Man and the university,” I quickly answer and continue reading.

 

 

  
“Oh? There was a scandal about him years ago, if I remember it right,” he breathes into my shoulder.

 

 

  
I look at my clingy boyfriend. “Scandal?”

 

 

  
He looks up meeting my eyes. “Yeah. I heard it from my mom. She said that Lee Soo Man had an illegitimate child. But Lee Soo Man denied it.”

 

 

  
I remain silent at the new information he shared. I turn back to his laptop and scroll down. There, it’s also written about the scandal.

 

  
_Could it be..._

 

  
“Babe...” Chanyeol calls and tighten his arm around me. “Can you call your mom and ask if you can stay here for the weekend?”

 

 

  
I tilt my head and smirk at him. “You’re so needy.”

 

 

  
He pouts and turns away from me. “I’m not needy.”

 

 

  
“Uh-uh.”

 

 

  
He reddens again. “I’m not!”

 

 

  
I stare at him, amused at how easily he blushes. I lean into him and kiss his cheek. “You’re not.”

 

 

  
He completely lets go of me and crosses his arms. “If you don’t want to stay then—“

 

 

  
I tilt his chin to face me and kiss him passionately. I push him back to the bed and caress his naked chest. “I want to stay with you, babe.”

 

 

  
His face lits up. “So you’re staying then?”

 

 

  
I only give him a kiss. Our day surpasses between study and sex, alternating in whenever we feel it.

 

 

  
“How long have your sister and Jongin started dating?” I asks as I caress his naked chest.

 

 

  
“About 3 years, I think?”

 

 

  
“Hmm?” My fingers touch his pink nipples. “I actually think your Noona is dating Baekhyun. I saw them before in the library, too friendly.”

 

 

  
He looks up at me. “Baekhyun and Noona? I thought Baekhyun likes you?”

 

 

  
My eyes widen at his question and rise. “What? What are you talking about? Baekhyun is my bestfriend!”

 

 

  
“I just thought, okay?” He pouts and I lean back to him again.

 

 

  
“Baekhyun is 100% straight, Chanyeol. He even had a girlfriend before,” I assure him. “And besides if ever he likes me, I don’t like him that way.”

 

 

  
He remains silent and just stares at me. “So who do you like then?”

 

 

  
“I like that big bully in SM University but is actually a kindhearted guy,” I grin when I see him blush. “I like that bully very much.”

 

 

  
“Damn you,” he whispers then moves to kiss me on the neck. When I feel his kiss tingle, I just can’t help but laugh loudly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ;)  
> Let’s meet in Chapter 9 :))  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments <3


	9. Evidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost done!!  
> I’m sorry for the verryyyyyy long delay :(  
> I was busy with the stuff here at home.  
> But here’s chapter 9!  
> Omgggg just one more chapter then epilogue then were all done :))

~~_**[A day before the final exams]** _ ~~

 

  
**Sehun’s POV:**

 

  
I enter the entrance gate of SM University in a Sunday afternoon. Earlier, I told my boyfriend Chanyeol that I’m going to visit because I need to get some books and files for tomorrow since it’s the first day of the final exam week.

 

 

Though he looks like he wants to protest, I give him a warning look and an assurance that I’ll be back as soon as possible.

 

 

Chanyeol hates going to the school on a weekend so I didn’t ask him to come with me also. I just tell him to rest and try to study alone while I’m gone.

 

 

I use a spare key to open the door of the SBO Office. As what I expect, it’s very clean and organize well. I walk to my desk and takes the things I need from the drawers.

 

 

The last thing I take is the report file that Wendy handed to me last Friday about the cases.

 

 

I open the folder and read Junmyeon’s case once again.

 

 

Lab202 is now closed after Chanyeol’s incident. The investigation from Junmyeon’s case is done but why did the killer have to burn the room?

 

 

Is it really just because he wants to kill Chanyeol there? Or maybe...

 

 

The forensics last Friday didn’t find any clue about the attacker. Everything is burned to ashes. If I was a little late, Chanyeol could have been burned too.

 

 

Did the attacker burn the room on purpose because he’s hiding something?

 

 

I remember what Chanyeol said last Friday. It is possible that the attack was unplanned. Is that why the attacker burned the room? Because he left so many clues like fingerprints around the place?

 

 

I pout and sit down on my chair. It could be...

 

 

There’s still this thing about Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongdae. Inspector Minho called yesterday and said that both are still unconcious.

 

 

I look at the list of suspects:

 

 

Kim Minseok

 

 

Kim Jongdae

 

 

Park Chanyeol

 

 

  
Both Jongdae and Chanyeol are attacked. Then I realize, I never knew why Jongdae is attacked.

 

 

Minseok is also suspicious. I need to investigate him any further. And his connection with Hera may be also one of the reasons.

 

 

_Hera..._

 

 

Come to think of it, Hera is scared to tell me the truth.

 

 

The SM University... Lee Soo Man’s scandal... Kim Jongin... Kim Junmyeon... Kim Minseok... Ji Hera... Park Chanyeol...

 

 

What are the connections of these?

 

 

I stand and walk to a locker near Baekhyun’s desk. It’s where we mostly keep our copies of the student files that we have.

 

 

I open the locker with my spare key, and see the folders organize inside.

 

 

Spotting my own file, I take it out and read it.

 

 

 **Name** : Oh Sehun  
**School** **Year:** 4th Year High School-A

 

 

I scan everything inside, reading the information that the school knows about me. From my personal information to the achievements I have.

 

 

When I put back my folder inside, my best friend’s name catches my attention. I smirk and take it out.

 

 

 **Name:** Byun Baekhyun  
**School** **Year:** 4th Year High School-A

 

 

Reading everything inside, I recall Baekhyun’s also good in Taekwando, Music and in Biology. He tells me before that he wants to be a doctor, a doctor who sings.

 

 

Baekhyun is also the same as me, we don’t have a father anymore. His father died in a car accident when he was in grade school.

 

 

I never got to meet his father because Baekhyun and I met in middle school.

 

 

When I am about to put back his folder inside the locker, I notice a locker key on the floor. I didn’t notice it earlier because I was stepping on it.

 

 

I close the locker immediately and pick up the key. It has number mark 365 in it.

 

 

I walk back to my desk and get the list of lockers inside my side drawer. I check to see who owns the locker number 365 and find out that it’s an empty locker.

 

 

I look at the key closely. It has signs of scratches, meaning it’s been used many times.

 

 

_Why?_

 

 

I hold it tightly until my fingers go pale when an idea comes in my head. No, it’s impossible. It’s just coincidence. It’ll be too easy, right?

 

 

I take my books and put it inside my backpack along with the files I used earlier. I check my phone to see if Chanyeol send me a message but it has nothing.

 

 

I remember Jongdae’s incident again and I suddenly make up my mind. I need a thorough investigation about it.

 

 

Carrying my backpack on my shoulder, I hurriedly lock the SBO Office. I walk in the hallway towards the library.

 

 

I need to check the distance of the parking lot to the back side of the library. The place where we found the weapon.

 

 

Since the parking lot is on the front of the large gate and the SBO Building, everything could be easily seen in there. Jongdae’s spot is also in front of the building too.

 

 

I try to run to the library. When I reach the back side of the library, it’s just a 3 minute run.

 

 

If the attacker runs here, going back to the parking lot would take 6 minutes.

 

 

_Or did he really run to this place?_

 

 

Minseok said that he was on the locker room when he saw the attack.

 

 

Where did the attacker hide from all this commotion? Almost all rooms are locked that time because it’s past the dismissal period already. I remember when we got to the parking lot on that time, only a few number of cars were still parked.

 

 

Then there’s the SBO Office... I smirk. _Impossible._

 

 

Black leather jacket... a baseball bat.

 

 

And Kim Minseok owns the bat. Is he really the attacker?

 

 

It could be. Minseok’s height is just on Chanyeol’s shoulders. And I didn’t know where he is during Chanyeol’s attack.

 

 

Maybe I should ask for his alibi on that time. I need to talk to Inspector Minho about it.

 

 

I take a deep breath and decides to go back to the SBO building. When I turn to the hallway near the parking lot, I spot a couple of people arguing.

 

 

It’s Minseok and Hera. Speaking of the devils. They’re in Minseok’s parking spot.

 

 

What are they doing here in a Sunday afternoon?

 

 

I walk slowly and hide behind the huge plants beside the parking lot. I sneak a peek on the two.

 

 

“You have my key, right?!” Minseok yells while holding Hera’s wrist tightly.

 

 

Hera shakes her head, her eyes furious. “I don’t have it! How many times do I have to tell you!”

 

 

“You know how important my locker key is, Hera. Give it!”

 

 

Locker key? Suddenly the key inside my pocket feels heavier.

 

 

Hera makes an angry scorn at him. “Why? Is it because the cheat codes are there? Are you using the cheat codes, Minseok?!”

 

 

Minseok fumes in anger, equalling the wrath that Hera is showing. “You know I don’t!”

 

 

“Really? Huh? Isn’t this why Junmyeon got angrier at you, before? Because he caught you using the cheat code?!”

 

 

My eyes widen at the new information I hear. So Minseok is using the cheat codes?

 

 

“Shut up! I stopped, okay! When he caught me, I stopped because I knew he was going to tell you!”

 

 

I take a few steps back, slowly walking out of the parking lot. I make way towards the locker room.

 

 

As I am about to enter the room, I suddenly spot Chanyeol’s car entering the big gates of SM University.

 

 

My heart skips a beat. The confusion is gone all of a sudden and my mind only focuses on the approaching car.

 

 

What is he doing here? I can’t help but grin at my boyfriend’s sudden appearance.

 

 

Chanyeol’s spot is far from Minseok’s, so it’s a safe distance from the two. I walk curtly to my boyfriend’s car and cross my arms when he step out.

 

 

“I thought you hate going to school on a weekend?” I turn smug at him when he walks towards me.

 

 

He pouts and turns to hug me from behind. He gives me a kiss on the cheek. “I got so worried and bored at home. What are you doing?”

 

 

My cheeks turn pink and I bite my lips to surpress my smile. I clear my throat and face him. “I’m going to check something in the locker room. Want to come with me?”

 

 

His bright smile answers my question.

 

 

When we enter the locker room, I see how clean the large room is. Chanyeol follows me from behind and faces me. “What are you going to do here? You left something in your locker?”

 

 

Bringing out the locker key from my pocket, I hold it firmly. I need to check it now. There’s no other time better than now.

 

 

 

I look at the lockers around and spots the locker with the number 365. Walking towards the locker, I see Chanyeol’s confused face. “That’s not your locker, babe.”

 

 

“Yeah, I just need to check this.”

He remain silent along with me when I put in the key and slowly turn it open. When the locker door creaks open, both Chanyeol and I gasp in what we see inside.

 

 

The black leather jacket is folded inside along with the uniform and rubber gloves that is covered with blood in it. On the right side, there’s a clear bottle standing with the label _Potassium Cyanide_.

 

 

I feel a big lump on my throat when I try to gulp. Everything is here. All the concrete evidences is finally here.

 

 

“S-Sehun, who’s locker is this?” Chanyeol’s voice turns to panic. “This is not Jongin’s locker.”

 

 

_Chanyeol... Jongin..._

 

Suddenly, I rememeber something.

 

 

“Jongin threatened you right?” I ask him, still looking at the evidences in front of us.

 

 

Chanyeol looks at me with his eyebrows furrow. “You know that.”

 

 

“What was his first threat?”

 

 

He remain silent for a moment until I look at him. A part of me is surprised because Chanyeol’s blushing.

 

 

“H-He said that I should embarrass you in front of the school...”

 

 

I remember that scene. “And?”

 

 

He looks down, still blushing. “He said that you’re in love with me and if I don’t do it, he’ll tell everyone that I’m in love with you.”

 

 

My eyes widen and my mouth opens in shock. “He told you what?”

 

 

“T-that you’re in love with me! I-I didn’t believe it of course but—“

 

 

“Of course!”

 

 

Chanyeol stops trying to explain and looks at me with confusion in his eyes. “Of course what?”

 

 

“How could I forget that?”

 

 

I’m so dumb! Why? Why did I forget that one thing that started this all?!

 

 

Chanyeol embarrassed me in front of everyone by saying I’m in love with him. And it was Jongin that told Chanyeol that I’m in love with him.

 

 

How could I forget that?

 

 

Junmyeon being killed in the Lab202 and Hera being scared to say the truth... It all makes sense now!

 

 

I remember that day that Junmyeon was killed. It’s possible.

 

 

How could I easily forget that small detail?

 

 

My hands shiver from the cold I’m feeling inside. No, it couldn’t be right? Please, no.

 

 

“Babe... I don’t know what’s in your head. Please tell me,” Chanyeol tries to break off my thoughts and holds my cold hand. “You’re shaking.”

 

 

I face him, feeling teary inside. “Chanyeol, no one knows in this school.”

 

 

“About what?”

 

 

“About my...”

 

 

Suddenly, our conversation is cut off by a ringtone. It’s from my own phone. I take it out from my pocket and finds out that it’s Inspector Minho. Great timing.

 

 

I immediately answer it. “Inspector, I—“

 

 

“Sehun,” I freeze when I hear a different voice. “This is Jongdae.”

 

 

I look at Chanyeol with wide eyes. “Jongdae?”

 

 

Chanyeol’s expression is as surprised as I am. He’s finally awake!

 

 

“Sehun...” his voice is dry, cracking everytime he makes a word. “I know the killer.”

 

 

And when Jongdae confirms everything I deduce about, my tears finally flow down to my cheeks.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuu!! Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments. ^^


	10. Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryy for the very very long delay...  
> Here’s Chapter 10!!

~~_**[The Final Exam Day]** _ ~~

 

 

**Chanyeol’s POV:**

 

My hands shiver as Sehun and I enter the SBO office silently. Nope, it’s not because the temperature is cold, but rather the coldness is within me.

 

 

Inside the office, Wendy, Seulgi and Baekhyun are talking and laughing to each other in their perspective desks.

 

 

Sehun never mention to them about Jongdae’s awakening. Even though my best friend is awake now, the doctor recommends him to stay for a few days for assurance.

 

 

Sehun and I never shared to anyone about him. He says that it’s the best way to catch the killer.

 

 

The killer... The coldness inside me continues to spread throughout my body. When I feel that it’s too much to handle, I reach out to Sehun’s hand. His hand is warm. Just enough heat to calm me down. He presses his hand on my hold.

 

 

He made plans with the Inspector yesterday.

 

 

 

A part of me wants to strangle the killer and capture him now. After all the things he did to us, I just couldn’t seem to think about waiting for the right moment.

 

 

But Sehun stopped me.

 

“Let’s plan this right, babe,” Sehun whispers with a soft voice as he holds my hand trying to calm me down. And I stare at his pursing lips, it’s starting to work. “Yes, I want to capture him too. But if we don’t plan this right, he might get away.”

 

 

Therefore, there are two things I’m nervous about today: the catching of the killer and the start of the final exam.

 

 

I don’t know which one is more nerve-wrecking though.

 

 

“Sehun,” Wendy calls my boyfriend who’s silently looking at them. “Are you ready for the exam in Language? I heard there’s verbal.”

 

 

“Yeah, I heard. My boyfriend helped me out in that one last night,” he smirks and glances at me.

 

 

I blush suddenly when I catch the other three looking at us skeptically.

 

 

Boyfriend... Damn it. Chanyeol, don’t get distracted easily. This is an important day.

 

 

I give a warning look at Sehun who’s sheepishly smiling at me. He’s obviously teasing me because he knows how nervous I am.

 

 

Though my heart is beating wildly, a big part of the reason why is because of the man I’m holding hands with.

 

 

I’m happy, so happy I think it’s funny to think about these in a middle of all the chaos. That even though after all of this, I still want to hold the same hand. His soft and smooth hand. Sehun’s hand.

 

 

“Boyfriend?” Baekhyun jives and then smirks at us. “I knew it.”

 

 

“They finally told us,” Seulgi adds and giggles. She glances at Baekhyun. “Baekhyun-ah, go get a partner now.”

 

 

“Psh,” Baekhyun just rolls his eyes at Seulgi.

 

 

When the bell starts to ring, we immediately go to our respective classrooms. I even catch Wendy and Seulgi giving each other meaningful looks that I can’t help but grin.

 

 

  
Today, we have three exams.

 

 

The first exam is Calculus— the subject I really hate the most. Sehun keeps smirking when he turns to me the moment the test papers are handed out. I give him sneer to stop his smirk.

 

 

Last night, he spent hours just to teach me about this head-breaking subject.

 

 

After three hours, I finally finish answering the test with a huge sigh. I turn to look at Sehun, who just stands to pass his own paper. When he turns, we make an eye contact. He gives a wink when he reach for his bag. “I’ll see you outside, babe.”

 

 

Since he didn’t whisper those words, our classmates turn to our direction. Their expression shows how shock they are about what Sehun said. I bite my lip, blushing profusely because my boyfriend doesn’t seem to know how to limit his words.

 

 

I catch Wendy grinning from her seat. I just turn to look away.

 

 

When I proceed to the hallway of our building, I catch Sehun looking seriously at someone. I turn to look whoever he’s looking at and I gulp. It’s Hera.

 

 

“Sehun...” she calls as she approaches. She looks like she’s about to cry.

 

 

Suddenly the atmosphere seems so glum. The weather looks scary outside with dark clouds starting to compile.

 

 

Sehun sighs and crosses his arms. “I’m sorry Hera. But I couldn’t believe—“

 

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She starts to cry as she hold on to Sehun’s arm.

 

 

I try to push her away, her hands feel so cold and pale. But Sehun just gives me an assuring nod that it’s okay to let her hold him. So I let her, slowly lowering down my own hand.

 

 

“You lied to us Hera,” Sehun says after a few seconds of silence, with his voice dripping with controlled anger. “You said—“

 

 

“I know!” She sobs, clenching her hands. “I tried to protect him again even though I know it’s wrong. I’m sorry.”

 

 

I look at Ji Hera once again and I realize that there are really people like her. People who would try their best to protect their loved ones even if it means destroying their own self. No matter how wrong it is, you’ll still try to cover it up. Because you love them.

 

 

My mind flies to Sehun and how willingly I would do it also for him. It’s been years since I realize my longing feelings for him and despite being a bully to him, a small interaction is always enough for me. And now I come to realize, I would do anything, probably everything, just to protect him.

 

 

“After I lied, I got so guilty that I stopped talking to you. That I thought maybe I’m siding with him too. I got so angry with myself...” Hera’s voice is cracking, helping me bring back to my senses.

 

 

“We’ll capture him today...” Sehun murmurs under his breath.

 

 

Hera looks up at him with her wide eyes. “Sehun...”

 

 

“We have enough evidence already,” Sehun sighs and looks at me with a sad smile which I return back with one too.

 

 

“You know it’s him?” She breaks her voice in the last word. Like it’s hard for her to say it.

 

 

My boyfriend looks down on the ground with his sad eyes. “I had a small doubt but I didn’t give much attention to it...”

 

 

“B-but—“

 

 

“We found his things, Hera. And it’s all positive that it’s his,” I share to her, after clearing my voice to catch her attention. “The forensics even found some of his fingerprints in the leather jacket and in the bottle of Potassium Cyanide. We had it checked last night secretly.”

 

 

She looks at me, defeated. Then she looks down, with her eyes cover so much pain that it starts to move something inside of me. If there’s only a way to relieve that pain, I would have help her. Her silent cries continues and Sehun just gives her a comforting hug.

 

 

I motion to Sehun that I’m going to proceed first to the office and he just nods. I leave them, hoping that Hera would feel much better after their conversation.

 

 

 

Ji Hera is someone I did not expect to know. We don’t have any common friends since then. The rumors are very far from what I know now. She’s actually way better. No wonder Sehun is friends with her.

 

 

After few minutes, I finally arrive at the SBO building. Walking slowly to the SBO Office and when I am about to open the door, I hear a small sound of footsteps behind me. I gulp and hold the doorknob tightly and turn it open.

 

 

This is not what we planned last night. Sehun would get mad at me if I do this but there’s no way out. He’s here.

 

 

He’s not done with me yet.

 

 

I hear my heartbeat bobbing so fast, I almost lose focus. I step into the empty office silently and the footsteps becomes louder than ever.

 

 

 

When I feel a cold wind behind me, I instinctively turn around and jump away from him. My hearts skips a beat in fear. That was so close!

 

 

 

He seems so shock at my sudden move. He scoffs and glares at me cynically. “We’re fast now, aren’t we?”

 

 

“I’m not letting you kill me that easily,” I am surprise myself that voice did not break as I speak to him.

 

 

My breath hitches when he sways a punch to my left, making me move back to block it. My left foot slips all of a sudden causing it to crack something inside painfully and I start to panic. I try to crouch forward, holding my left thigh hoping it stops hurting.

 

 

I catch him smirking when he sees my bad leg while I try to keep a straight face. I need to contact Sehun right away but he’s watching my every move, anticipating where to punch next.

 

 

“You’re such a weakling, Chanyeol. The school bully, huh? Don’t make me laugh!” He attacks me with another punch which lands on the right side of my face. I feel the tip of my lip bursts in pain and my head throbs when I turn to him again.

 

 

It’s too late when I receive another punch from him. I breathe in and catch his hand then twist in with all of my strength. He bleats in pain then tries to push me away from him. I fall on the floor in front of the door, the pain in my foot twinges.

 

 

 

The force makes him back down a little, bumping into the small vase in Wendy’s desk making it fall into pieces.

 

 

We both gaze at the pieces of glass on the floor. He picks up a big piece of broken glass and turns to me. “This is getting interesting.”

 

 

My lips turn into a straight line when I realize what he’s going to do. I look at him seriously then release a smirk. “You’re going to kill me the same way you kill Junmyeon.”

 

 

He tilts his head with an amused look in his eyes. “Correct. It was originally for you, though.”

 

 

He strucks me swiftly and I dodge it with all my might while sitting on the floor. His movements are way too fast against mine. He manages to scratch my right elbow, making me yelp.

 

 

He kicks me in the stomach but I manage to hold his leg. I pull it forcefully, ignoring the wound in my elbow and hit his leg with my arms.

 

 

He howls in pain, with his eyes close. He pulls his leg away from me, limping. He looks at me deadly. “You’re going to die, Park.”

 

 

I grit my teeth at him, my head aching so bad. “If you kill me here, Sehun will know that it’s you.”

 

 

 

He tsk-ed while shaking his head. He limps back with a few steps. “Sehun will doubt that it’s me.”

 

 

 

Doubt that it’s him? A part of me believes that. These past few days, Sehun never think of him as a killer but yesterday he said that he always had a doubt.

 

 

 

I remember Sehun’s shattered expression yesterday when he finds out the truth. I grit my teeth in anger. This guy hurt my man. I’m not letting him get away with it!

 

 

 

Even though I’m dealing in great pain from my leg, I manage to let out a laugh. I look at him cockily with a playful smirk. “Honestly, Sehun already think that it’s you.”

 

 

He looks confused for a second then turns into a grim expression. He advances and easily jabs his hand that’s holding the broken the glass straight into me.

 

 

I gasp and quickly roll away to the side. Putting all my weight into my right leg, I stand and kick him with my left knee.

 

 

 

He drops on the floor, holding his stomach in pain. I stare at him, breathing in some air. My head is getting dizzy, something pricking inside but I try my best not to lose sight of him.

 

 

The cracking of the door distracts me all of a sudden.

 

 

“Baekhyun!” I hear Hera’s yell and I see that Sehun’s entering the office, making big steps towards me.

 

 

When I feel Sehun hugging me close, I breathe in his beautiful scent and my heart starts to calm down.

 

 

I’m finally safe.

 

 

  
**Sehun’s POV:**

 

 

  
I called Inspector Minho earlier than what we planned yesterday. After my conversation with Hera, I suddenly had a cold feeling in my spine. Then I realize that Chanyeol’s alone in the SBO Office.

 

 

While running to the SBO Office with Hera, I called the Inspector with my phone. My heart was beating so wild while I try to surpress the fear starting inside me. Hera was already freaking out and started yelling at me to run faster.

 

 

When we reached the SBO Building, Hera didn’t waste anytime and opened the door.

 

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

 

And that’s when Baekhyun finally realizes that it’s over for him.

 

 

 

Chanyeol wakes up after he’s treated in the clinic. My eyes water in relief when he smiles at me.

 

 

I couldn’t believe that I become too stupid. That I let myself lose focus and let Chanyeol suffer again.

 

 

I clench my fists. I won’t let this go any further. This has to stop now.

 

 

“What happened?” He asks when the nurse announced that it’s okay for him to leave.

 

 

Though he needs to use a crutch for his sprained leg. I watch carefully how the nurse covered his leg with bandage. Chanyeol is just showing a shy smile at me.

 

 

“Baekhyun is in the station. I asked the Inspector if they could wait for us before they start the interrogation,” I inform him as I carry his backpack while walking on the way to his car. “But I should take you ho—“

 

 

“I’m coming with you,” he says seriously and looks at me. “I want to hear whatever his reason is.”

 

 

 

I drive his car to the station. The school gives us permission for it, since the exam will be suspended until tomorrow because of the incident.

 

 

Inside the office of Inspector Minho, we find Hera, Minseok and Yixing inside. I am not surprised to why they are there.

 

 

 

I greet everyone before turning to Hera. “Hera, when the interrogation happens, please stay outside the room...”

 

 

 

She looks at me, confused. “I want to know his reasons too, Sehun. I am a part of this and you know that!”

 

 

 

I bite my lower lip. “I’m just not sure if Baekhyun will really speak up if you’re inside.”

 

 

Minseok looks at me with dark eyes. “I’m pretty sure he’ll say anything. That guy is an as-“

 

 

“Minseok,” Hera stops him and turns to me. “Please.”

 

 

 

I sigh and turn to Inspector. “Is that possible?”

 

 

 

Inspector Minho places his index finger on his lips and pouts. “I usually just let my men speak to the suspects but...” he shrugs. “I guess I’ll make an exception today. I’ll just report it to the Superintendent.”

 

 

 

I nod and glance at my boyfriend when Inspector picks up the telephone on his desk. Chanyeol is sitting in the chair beside the door, his crutch leaning on the wall beside him and is looking at us intently. I squat down in front of him. “Are you ready, babe?”

 

 

 

His eyes suddenly glisten and his face reddens after I speak and right there, I feel joy and contentment. To see him still affected at me in the middle of this is enough for me. To see him beside me is the only reason for me to stay sane through all this.

 

 

For a moment, I’m thankful that he’s stubborn and wants to go with me.

 

 

He slowly nods with pursed lips. He shyly looks down. So freaking cute! “Babe...”

 

 

I lean in closer to his flushed face. Our foreheads almost touching and his cheeks redden more, I can’t help but smirk. “Yes, babe?”

 

 

 

“T-they’re...” he gulps and make a long pouting lips.

 

 

I stare at it and lick my own, getting distracted.

 

 

 

He moves his pouting lips again. I keep staring at it until his eyebrows are raising. Then I realize something.

 

 

 

Oh, he’s pointing something behind my back.

 

 

 

I turn to see the four people behind me are staring at us teasingly. Inspector Minho is done with his call and is looking at us with narrow eyes, Hera genuinely smiling and Minseok and Yixing both look amazed. When the door opens suddenly, Wendy and Seulgi enter the office catching us on the same position.

 

 

 

Seulgi grins and shakes her head. “You guys always find ways to flirt.”

 

 

 

Wendy smiles but it didn’t reach her eyes. There are still unshed tears on the corner. I feel sad for her. Baekhyun and her have been close too because of being in the SBO.

 

 

 

Baekhyun... A part of me is on the verge of crying. I have doubts but I never thought that it’s really him. I trust him so much because he’s my bestfriend.

 

 

 

Inspector’s telephone finally rings that he immediately answers. “Inspector Minho here. Yes. Superitendent! Yes... Yes, thank you.” He drops the call and faces us. “Baekhyun’s in the interrogation room. They’re waiting for us.”

 

 

  
** The Interrogation: **

 

 

The interrogation becomes a little too emotional especially when we enter the room. Baekhyun looks weary.

 

 

I look at my bestfriend with so much indignation. My heart feels so heavy, I almost break down in front of him. I take a deep breath and look at his cold eyes.

 

 

“Byun Baekhyun. 18 years old. Scholar student in SM University...” Inspector Minho starts, we stand behind him. Meanwhile Chanyeol sits beside the police officer sitting beside Inspector and in front of me.

 

 

Baekhyun looks like he’s just listening to a professor’s discussion. Uninterested.

 

 

“Let’s get started. It was you who killed Junmyeon, right?”

 

 

Baekhyun stares at Inspector Minho with unreadable eyes.

 

 

 

“Baekhyun...” Wendy steps in. “It was you, right?!”

 

 

He takes a deep breath. “Looks like there’s no way out of this, huh? Yeah, it was me.”

 

 

“Why?!” She yells and takes a step forward. Seulgi stops her.

 

 

 

“He’s a nuisance. If he wasn’t there, he wouldn’t be killed at all,” Baekhyun says, looking away.

 

 

“You were planning to kill me,” Chanyeol utters lowly, like he’s been holding something inside him. He looks up at Baekhyun. “If you were planning to kill me, why do you have to kill Junmyeon? Why? You could have just left him there! You heartless...”

 

 

 

He stops and looks down. I place my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He takes a deep breath.

 

 

Baekhyun remains silent. Looks like he’s not planning to answer.

 

 

“Is this because of Hera?” I asks and he looks at me, shocked. Bingo.

 

 

He turns to the person beside me, Hera. She’s looking at him expectantly. Baekhyun shakes his head and smirks. “He should’ve kept his mouth...”

 

 

“Since you’re already admitting your crimes. Tell us what really happened.” Inspector Minho speaks.

 

  
  
Baekhyun looks at all of us and sighs. Then slowly he lets out a smug face. “Well then...”

 

 

  
**Baekhyun’s POV:**

 

_(the day when Junmyeon was killed)_

 

 

I place my hands inside the jacket’s side pockets. I’m wearing rubber gloves, making sure that no clues are going to leave in here.

 

 

“The asshole is late...” I look around the silent Lab202. It’s snacks time already and all of the students are in the cafeteria for sure.

 

 

My left foot taps quietly, fidgeting because of my growing impatience.

 

 

I make sure Sehun’s going to the cafeteria by asking him to get a table for us. Sehun’s true to his words, so I know he’ll do that.

 

 

 

I look at the time in my spare phone. It’s 3:08 in the afternoon already. Park Chanyeol is really planning not to come, huh?

 

 

Yes. I’m planning to kill that Park Chanyeol. I really don’t care if he’s the brother of Yoora. He knew about the transaction and caught Jongin doing the transaction yesterday.

 

 

I should keep his mouth shut before he says anything to Sehun. Because knowing Sehun’s feelings for Chanyeol, he would really believe that asshole.

 

 

“Byun Baekhyun...”

 

 

I startle when the sliding door of Lab202 suddenly opens and reveals a different person. A person that I despise the most-Kim Junmyeon.

 

 

I grit my teeth when he shows a confident smile. “What are you doing here?”

 

 

“It was you, right?”

 

 

I let out an innocent face, the usual face I show everyone. “What do you mean?”

 

 

“You’re the mastermind of the cheat code transaction,” he concludes and raises an eyebrow. “You secretly make transactions to the students with the help of Kim Jongin and Park Yoora.”

 

 

I let out a fake laugh. “What are you talking about?”

 

 

“You’re the illegitimate son of Lee Soo Man. That’s why he didn’t take make any action about the cheat code transaction. That’s why he just let the SBO Officers do the investigation with a weak help from the police.”

 

 

“You must be kidding, Kim Jongin and I are not close,” I bluff, my foot stops tapping.

 

 

I need to get out of here.

 

 

Junmyeon snorts and crosses his arms. “Your mom used to work in Jongin’s estate. You and Jongin became childhood friends eversince. Secretly, you guys are still hanging out and got to know about Park Yoora and him dating.”

 

 

I only look at him while my hands in starting to quiver.

 

 

“You blackmailed Lee Soo Man that you’ll tell the truth to everyone about you. In return, he’ll let you do the transaction.”

 

 

I remain quiet for a moment and stare at him. This guy.

 

 

He seems to research this very well. Mention my biological father is really irritating on my ears.

 

 

I walk slowly to him. Looks like I’m just gonna do my plan next time. I need to get out of here. “I’m sorry Kim Junmyeon but you’re wrong. I need to go, Sehun’s waiting for me.”

 

 

 

“He’s on his way here.”

 

 

I stop my tracks and turn to him again. “What?”

 

 

“Sehun. I told him to meet me here. He’s on his way. So stop this before it got worse, Baekhyun.”

 

 

I inwardly grit my teeth in annoyance. “I’ll make an excuse. He believes in me.”

 

 

 

I am about to leave the laboratory when he speaks again. “Do you know how I found this out?”

 

 

 

I pause. Curiosity slowly swallows me. How?

 

 

 

“Your ex-girlfriend is such a nice and beautiful girl, Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

I stiffen at his words and my heart skips a beat. He should not go there.

 

 

 

The conclusion in my head is giving me weird and crazy ideas that I never liked. I clear my throat to organize my thoughts and my bleeding heart.

 

 

I turn to him. Kim Junmyeon in front of me is now smug. “Hera’s planning to tell it to Sehun, you know? She’s really honest. My type of girl... Good thing, I’ll marry her soon. I can’t wait.”

 

 

My hands turn to fist and my hearts continues to ache awfully. “Shut up...”

 

 

The side of his lips raise. “You really think that the money you get from the transaction will help you, huh? You really think that if you’ll get really rich through that, you’ll be allowed to marry her? Ridiculous!”

 

 

  
I suddenly hear a snap inside of my head and both of my hands and feet start to move towards him.

 

 

He just need to say it to my face. One of the most important reason why I needed the money.

 

 

Hera... My love for Hera. So dangerous that I could do a crime for her, even against her will.

 

 

I grab his collar and push him inside the laboratory. He falls into the shelf of beakers and other glass laboratory equipments that breaks into pieces on the floor.

 

 

I can see fresh wounds on his hands because of the glasses. He winces and looks up at me while on the floor, showing that annoying smirk on his face when he sees me looking. “You could never marry Hera, Baekhyun! She’s gonna be my wife! Not even this stupid and illegal transaction can stop that!”

 

 

I look at him and see red. His words are dripping in my ears like toxic. I put on my black mask on my face.

 

 

I remember the plan I made on how to kill Chanyeol and I lose control of everything. My mind... my actions...

 

 

I did not plan to kill him but when my senses comes back, I see blood everywhere. My eyes move to my blood covered hand while holding a thick piece of glass then I turn to Kim Junmyeon.

 

 

A part of my body shivers cold at the work I did but I still smirk at my iniquitous deed.

 

 

I doff my blood-covered rubber gloves and stuff it in the pocket of my black leather jacket. My hands are clean, thank goodness.

 

 

I take out my spare phone to check the time. It’s 3:16 pm already. I remove my black rubber shoes to prevent making bloody shoeprints and quickly go out of the laboratory. I run to the restroom, the staircase has a running security camera on so I won’t go there.

 

 

When I check the men’s room is empty, I remove my remaining unnecessary clothes and stuff it in my bag. Putting in my regular school shoes, I sigh. I take out my original phone and sees Sehun’s text message.

 

 

 

“Shit,” my heart beats faster than ever. I need to get out here fast.

 

 

My Taekwando skills help me to be flexible in being able to go down to the restroom on the first floor. I snuck out from the window and jumps in the first floor. I breathe in when I succeeded and runs out of the Chemistry building from the back.

 

 

I’m being careful running since I’m not wearing my mask anymore. I am almost close to the cafeteria, then I spot eye to eye to none other than Kim Jongdae. He’s following Chanyeol who suddenly run fast to the opposite end of the hallway of the Chemistry Building.

 

 

Jongdae takes a deep breath when his eyes spot me. He looks confused to why I’m here but I quickly ignore him.

 

 

I need to ignore him because I see Sehun running pass the cafeteria. I’ll just get back on Jongdae next time.

 

 

  
**Sehun’s POV:**

 

 

_(present time)_

 

 

“Baekhyun... You know Junmyeon’s just provoking you,” Hera says with a soft voice after Baekhyun tells his story.

 

 

He reddens and looks away. “Well, he did it overboard.”

 

 

“Overboard?” Wendy yells, her eyes red from crying. “Byun Baekhyun!”

 

 

Hera sighs and looks at me. I remain my eyes on Baekhyun. I don’t know what to feel about his story but there’s one thing I’m sure. “I don’t understand Baekhyun... I will probably never understand why you killed him. And to why you need to kill Chanyeol.”

 

 

“You planned to kill Jongdae too! Because he saw you?” Chanyeol’s voice goes high, his restraining anger showing.

 

 

“You’ll never understand! I’ve been living like hell with my mom since I was young because my so-called father abandoned us! All he cares is about his reputation and money! And after that, I can’t even be with the woman I love because I’m poor and only an illegitimate son! And that guy had to point it out to me! That he has what I love and I can’t do anything about it! I’m so tired of being thrown away like rug. I want revenge, so I started the transaction,” Baekhyun’s eyes are now red, both filled with anger and sorrow.

 

 

My heart tugs because of his words, his voice sending shivers in my spine. This is the real face of my best friend. Not the smiling, charming and friendly Byun Baekhyun that he always show at school.

 

 

Somehow, I want to hug him tightly and apologize. I want to say sorry that he feels like that. I want to help him feel okay again. But right now, he needs to clean his crimes first.

 

 

“What about my cousin?” Inspector adds. “Why did you want to kill Kyungsoo?”

 

 

Baekhyun smirks. “I handed him a cup of coffee with a pinch of cyanide in it. I was hoping that he would drink it all. Then I found out that he just took a sip. Tss. He’s a nuisance too.”

 

 

“That’s it? How about Jongdae’s?”

 

 

“I ran to the SBO office to hide the bat under my table. Since it’s dismissal already, I know no one will go there.”

 

 

Wendy shakes her head. “Aren’t those enough? And now you want to kill Chanyeol? You even burned the Lab202. Why?”

 

 

“The first attack was a spur of the moment, that I left so many fingerprints around the room. It was very unplanned. Especially that Sehun already made a cordon for Jongin. I just couldn’t accept that I couldn’t do anything for them. I got so angry.”

 

 

“I will never forgive you for that, Baekhyun!” I yell at him. The thought of hurting Chanyeol is very unforgivable. “I trusted you so much....”

 

 

Baekhyun looks at me, his expression is like he’s trying to hide something. “How did you know it was me? For all along I thought you’re thinking it’s Minseok or Jongin.”

 

 

“I never thought bad of you, Baekhyun. But when Chanyeol said that Jongin told him that I’m in love with him, I finally concluded.”

 

 

Everyone look at me, confused. Even Chanyeol turn to me with his eyebrows knit together.

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

I sadly smile a little. “Baekhyun, you’re the only person I told about my feelings for Chanyeol. Because you’re my bestfriend.”

 

 

He gasps, as if the last words I said pains him. And a part of me hopes that it did.

 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Wendy’s voice crack when she turns to Baekhyun.

 

 

He leans back on his chair, still smirking. “I need to clean up everything. I already messed up not killing Chanyeol, reason why both Jongin and Yoora got caught.”

 

 

Hera suddenly lean in the table and slap Baekhyun, hard that his face remain facing the other side. He looks at Hera slowly, shocked at the sudden action.

 

 

“Cut it out!” Hera yells, tears pouring down. “This is not you anymore Baekhyun! You can not just clean something by killing someone!”

 

He looks at her grimly. “Then why didn’t you stop me? You knew everything about it! Why didn’t you stop me!”

 

 

“Because you wouldn’t listen to me anymore! You say you love me? No! The truth is you just make up a lot of excuses to the shits you’ve done! This is not love anymore, Baekhyun! This is you being a murderer with the thirst of blood! I made a lot of excuses in my mind about you, even lied to Sehun because I love you but that’s the end of it! This is wrong! And it will never be acceptable!”

 

 

Baekhyun stiffens and his eyes shows a growing agony. Looking at the person you love and being slapped the hard truth is just so heartbreaking.

 

 

 

My tears finally showed. Hera is right. You cannot justify your wrong actions by making excuses. No matter what Baekhyun says right now, it’s still wrong and unjustifiable.

 

 

 

“Listen to me, Baekhyun,” Hera continues, I can sense the control in her voice. “Junmyeon knows. Junmyeon knows my feelings for you. And he was willing to help me break off the engagement! Then he found out about the transaction and the fact that you’re the mastermind and he told me that he wanted to stop you! To stop you ruining your life! Because he knew that when all of this is over, you’ll never be accepted by my family and he didn’t want that!”

 

 

 

Baekhyun looks shocked. Well, we all are.

 

 

 

“That’s true. Junmyeon was a nice friend,” Yixing butts in, looking down. “He has a weird way of doing his thing but his intentions were always good.”

 

 

 

“You’re lying,” Baekhyun mutters, tears starting to pool in his eyes. “You’re lying!”

 

 

 

“I’m not,” Hera sobs and covers her face with both her hands.

 

 

“This is why Junmyeon and I were always arguing,” Minseok says. “I like Hera but he kept on insisting not to get close to her. Tss. He knew that she doesn’t like me.”

Baekhyun glances at Minseok, his eyes questioning.

 

 

I bite my own lip when my heart tightens at the sight. I feel terrible for him.

 

 

“Junmyeon always blocked me whenever I try to make a move. I really hated it. He really liked you for Hera it’s irritating.” Minseok shakes his head. “When I caught you hitting Jongdae, I was with Hera and we’re both shocked. When I saw Hera crying after that, I knew it was you.”

 

 

Baekhyun cries, looking down.

 

 

“I hope this is a wake up call to you,” Chanyeol mumbles after a long silence, he looks anguish from his seat. He makes a fist in his hand. “Because the moment you do this again, I might forget how to forgive. To hurt Jongdae... To betray Sehun... And my sister even helped....”

 

 

I hold on to my boyfriend’s shoulders. I look at Baekhyun’s face filled with tears of regret. “Have you ever really think of me as your best friend, Baekkie?”

 

 

 

Baekhyun sniffs and looks at me. He gives me a sad smile. “To be friends to someone as pure as you... seems illegal already for someone like me. But yes. Yes, Sehun. I’m sorry....for everything.”

 

 

I sigh when my heart tugs in the gruesome pain. I take a deep breath, and look at Inspector Minho. He’s talking to an officer about Baekhyun’s imprisonment.

 

 

 

My eyes are starting to form new set of tears. I close it and just hope this is the end.

 

 

 

  
**Chanyeol’s POV:**

 

 

 

“Thank goodness you’re safe, Chanyeol,” Sehun’s mom says as we enter their apartment. She gives me a comforting hug. “When Sehun said that you got hurt, I immediately told him to bring you here.” 

 

 

I smile at her. I’m also glad that Sehun brought me here instead at home. Our mansion feels so lonely without my sister and Sehun has to go back to his own home since he has been spending too much time with me. And being alone in a mansion after all that happened feels so sad.

 

 

After the interrogation, Baekhyun was sent to jail. Though there’s going to be some court appearances, it was a huge possibility that he’s going to stay for a lot of time.

 

 

Hera couldn’t stop crying that time but she didn’t stop them when they drag Baekhyun to jail.

 

 

The whole afternoon was spent in the police station. From taking our statements individually to helping with the report.

 

 

 

The school gave us a special excuse. Special thanks to Inspector Minho.

 

 

 

“Are you guys hungry? I cooked dinner. I’ll prepare it in a while,” She looks at Sehun worriedly.

 

 

 

“Yes mom, please. We’ll just bring our things on my room first,” Sehun replies then drags me to his own room, helping me with my crutch.

 

 

 

This is not the first time I’ve been here, but this is the first time that I’m going to stay for the night. His room is a lot smaller than mine, but it feels more comfortable.

 

 

 

I sit down on his bed and looks at the picture frame of a young Sehun being carried by his mom and dad. The meduim-size frame hanging on his wall. I can’t help but smile and glances at the man I love.

 

 

 

He puts down our bags on his desk and turns to me. He catches me staring at him. “Are you okay?”

 

 

 

“Yeah, just a little tired. How about you? I’m sure you’re not okay. Especially with Baekhyun...”

 

 

 

“I’ll be fine. Though I still don’t understand why he needed to kill but I’ll be fine.” He squats in front of me. “Do you want to rest first or eat? I’ll just tell mom to eat first.”

 

 

 

I shake my head. “Babe, this is my first time to stay here. I don’t want to look bad to your mom.”

 

 

 

“She wouldn’t mind,” he replies. He holds my hand in my lap and caress it slowly. “She knows were both tired.”

 

 

 

“No. And besides, we haven’t had proper food since this morning.”

 

 

 

He looks at my eyes and then nods. “Okay then. Take off your clothes.”

 

 

 

I immediately redden and harden. “Sehun! Your mom’s outside!”

 

 

 

He tilts his head with his eyebrow raise. “So?”

 

 

“We can’t make love right now, okay? And my left foot is still injured,” I say in a low voice, almost a whisper. Emphasizing every word so that he could understand it.

 

 

He stares at me for a moment then slowly shows his smirk. He chuckles. “Babe, as much as I want to make love to you but I just want you to change clothes, hmm?”

 

 

I am speechless.

 

 

I bite my lip when I feel my whole face burn in fucking embarrassment. When he leans in to my face, I instantly cover it with my hands. “No...”

 

 

“My baby wants to make love? Hmmm?”

 

 

I shake my head fastly. My face is still burning. Damn it.

 

 

He lets out a chuckle once again. “I would love that too.”

 

 

“Sehun-ah! Chanyeol-ah! Dinner’s ready,” Sehun’s mom yells from the outside.

 

 

I push Sehun slightly. “We’ll be there, Mrs. Oh.”

 

 

We eat our dinner with Mrs. Oh asking questions. She’s shock to hear that it’s Baekhyun who’s behind all of this.

 

 

 

“Baekhyun... how could he...” She falters.

 

 

 

Sehun clears his throat. “There are some things that are totally unexpected.”

 

 

 

“I know.” Mrs. Oh turns to me. Her eyes travel to the wound on my elbow. “I’m glad it didn’t go worse than this.”

 

 

“Yeah, I’m glad too,” I smile at her.

 

 

 

When we finish eating dinner, I am about to clean up my plate when Mrs. Oh immediately stops me. “Chanyeol-ah, let me handle that. You guys better go to your room.”

 

 

 

Sehun stands and pile up the dirty plates when his mom spank his hand. “Sehun! I said I’ll take care of this.”

 

 

“But mom—“

 

 

 

She smiles at us. “You proceed to your room. Do you guys need anything?”

 

 

 

“Ahh, no—“

 

 

“Some snacks? A condom?”

 

 

Sehun chokes at his own saliva and I blush profusely.

 

 

“Mom!”

 

 

She grins. “Uh-uh, were all adults here. So don’t be shy. Hihi!”

 

 

I look down and bite my lips because I can’t stop blushing, for pete’s sake!

 

 

In the corner of my eyes, I can see Sehun grinning then turns to me. “Let’s go babe.”

 

 

 

I hear Mrs. Oh humming while putting away the plates. I slowly walk to Sehun’s room with him on my side, helping me.

 

 

“Mom likes you,” My boyfriend is still grinning as he helps me settle in his bed. He slowly lay down beside me, facing me. “But I’m in love with you.”

 

 

 

I bite my lip. His breath on my neck makes me shiver intensely. I look at him, my eyes wistful like his. “Kiss me, babe?”

 

 

He smirks. “You do not need to ask.”

 

 

 

When I feel his lips touching mine, I sigh in pleasure.

 

 

 

No matter how many painful things happened between us. And no matter how many more painful things might happen, I know it’s going to be alright. As long as I can still be with Sehun. With the man I love.

 

 

 

Somehow I’m thankful for the things that happened. The deceit that brought us the anger, the pain and most of all the love. Because it brought us together. I will never forget it all.

 

 

 

I look at Sehun’s eyes once again and I smile. “I love you very much.”

 

 

 

He just smiles back and kisses me more.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still have epilogue-  
> Thank you for being here until the very last~  
> Thank you for supporting this mystery!chanhunau   
> Writing this was very fun~


	11. Epilogue

_(After few months...)_

 

**Chanyeol’s POV:**

 

 

“Babe...” I groan as I feel a trail of kisses in my chest.

 

 

“Time to wake up, my love.”

 

 

Slowly I open my sleepy eyes. Sehun leaning on my bare chest with a grin on his face welcomes my new day. His black hair is now a little longer and currently damp but his face is still looks the same. He’s half naked with a towel wrapping around his lower body. He smells like their strawberry showergel and aftershave. He just got out of the shower. And he looks so damn sexy.

 

 

Feeling the constant euphoria, the sight makes me instantly smile. “I would love to wake up very early, if this is what I see first thing in the morning.”

 

 

He chuckles and stands. “Good morning, too. I hate to wake you up but you have class in two hours.”

 

 

I groan once more and will myself to rise from the bed. I pout when I see him putting on his clothes for today’s class. “I hate school.”

 

 

He laughs while pulling up his pants. “Who doesn’t hate school?”

 

 

I take a huge breath in. Then I watch him buttoning a pink polo shirt matching his pair of black ripped jeans that makes him look ten times more handsome. I gulp when I feel something below me stir and smile at him. “I love you.”

 

 

He tilts his head to me as he wears his own ID with our university’s logo in it and grins. Taking a lot of time to brush his hair, I watch him intently. “I really love you, Sehun-ah.”

 

 

Still grinning, he puts down the hair brush and walks towards me. He kisses my cheek. “I love you too but don’t get horny now, you have a presentation in your major class this morning.”

 

 

Though we made love last night, it will never be enough. Never ever enough! I make a whining protest. “I really hate school!”

 

 

“Go take a shower now then let’s eat breakfast,” he takes his bag from the study table. “Oh by the way, your mom called earlier. She wants us to visit next weekend.”

 

 

I let out another whine. “I want us to stay here next whole weekend! Then make love!”

 

 

“I would love that too,” Sehun takes my hand and drags me to the living room of our own apartment. “But your mom haven’t seen us for three months already.”

 

 

Eversince Sehun and I started college, we have been living together in an apartment here in Seoul just a mile away from school. When my mom found out about my sister’s suspension in school and being in jail, she gave me a warning not to give her another headache.

 

 

Then when I let her meet Sehun and told her the truth about my relationship with him, I was expecting a lot worse. But she suddenly lit up, hugged us and even gave Sehun a heads up about me.

 

 

“Chanyeol can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but please be patient with him,” my mom said to Sehun with a cheeky giggle.

 

 

 

Sehun smiles wider and glances at me. “I think it’s his ass that got a lot of pain these past few days.”

 

 

I blush profusely when my mom laughs hysterically.

 

 

 

Aparrently I’m not the only who’s been charmed by the Oh Sehun.

 

 

Sehun is currently studying Medicine while I take up Music in a new university here in Seoul. Our class schedules sometimes clash, making us miss each other a lot.

 

 

“We’ll see each other in Starbucks?” Sehun asks when stop in front of his classroom.

 

 

 

There’s going to be celebration in Sehun’s work and his workmates want to meet me so I gladly oblige.

 

 

 

I nod and kiss him on the cheek. “See you, babe.”

 

 

 

I am about to leave when someone calls us from behind me. “Sehun? Chanyeol?”

 

 

We turn to see Ji Hera smiling at us. She’s wearing the same ID strap like ours. She looks a lot better now compare when she was in SM University.

 

 

It’s been a long time since we’ve seen her. Her black long hair is tied in a messy bun. She’s wearing red lipstick that adds a little color to her pale white skin. She’s wearing a flowery off-shoulder and black leather pants.

 

 

It’s nice to see her getting better. She looks fresh now. With her being here, it suddenly feels nostalgic.

 

 

  
**Sehun’s POV:**

 

 

“Hera?” I ask, surprise to see her in the same college university as ours. “It’s been so long!”

 

 

She smiles meekly. “Yeah. I didn’t know that the two of you are studying here.”

 

 

Chanyeol turns to me while checking his wristwatch. “I really should go babe... Hera, let’s catch up some other time, okay?”

 

 

 

She nods at Chanyeol. “Sure. See you.”

 

 

When Chanyeol’s out of sight, I look at Hera with a huge smile. “I can’t believe this. I miss you. How are you?”

 

 

 

“I’m fine! I’m taking up Psychology. My class is just around this building. How about you? I can see you and Chanyeol are still together.”

 

 

I let out a sheepish giggle. “Yeah. We live together now. How’s... How’s Baekhyun?”

 

 

I heard from Yixing that Hera kept on visiting Baekhyun in prison.

 

 

“He’s... He’s doing fine.”

 

 

I nod at her. “You guys got back together?”

 

 

She blushes and bite her lip. “Y-yeah. Though my parents still didn’t approve of it but we’ll fight through this.”

 

 

“I know you guys will be alright.”

 

 

“We decided to be stronger this time,” she mumbles and I can’t help but smile.

 

 

“Of course.”

 

 

“Hera?” Kim Minseok suddenly calls her. “Aish, I’ve been calling your phone. Were almost late... Oh. Sehun?”

 

 

I smile. Looks like there’s a lot familiar faces here. “Minseok.”

 

 

“Ah Sehun, we need to go. Our class is about to start,” Hera says and the two of them leave.

 

 

My first class finishes without any trouble. I immediately pick up my bag and walk to my next classroom. I check my wristwatch to see the time.

 

 

Shit. I am almost late.

 

 

I accidentally bump into someone when I turn to the next hallway. “Sorry! I’m sorry.”

 

 

“I’m sorry too—“

 

 

My eyes widen at the other familiar face I’ve seen today. “Do Kyungsoo...”

 

 

He smiles at me with his heart-shaped mouth. “Oh Sehun. It’s been a long time.”

 

 

“I-“ I stammer, still in shock to see him. “I’m so glad to see you! You’re healed! How long have you been in coma?”

 

 

“Just two months. SM gave me a special exam with Kim Jongdae since were victims then they let us graduate.”

 

 

He still looks pale white and smaller than me but he looks scrawny now.

 

 

“I’m happy to hear that. Jongdae’s in New York studying college,” I share, since Chanyeol’s been giving me updates about his best friend.

 

 

“Really? Wow...” He nods, still with his big smile.

 

 

Then something in my mind pops up. Some questions that I’ve been dying to ask him since then. I grip om my bag’s sling and look at him. “Kyungsoo, I have questions. About the case.”

 

 

He looks at me with his eyebrows knit together. “What is it?”

 

 

I bite my lips, still skeptical about my question. I clear throat and look up to him. “Why did you help with the investigation? And why did Baekhyun attack you?”

 

 

He looks like he is taken aback by my questions. He turns to the other side, ready to leave. He looks at me with a grim smile. “Helping the investigation will make more progress. And lastly... I don’t want to get caught. I am after all, one of the regular customers of the cheat code transaction.”

 

 

“Y-you? You used the cheat code?”

 

 

He looks down on his shoes. “I know that Baekhyun was behind the transaction, since he’s the one who recommended it to me during my lowest times in SM. I was just not sure if he’s the murderer too.”

 

 

I stiffen when I feel a wind blow against my face as he leave. I look back on him, his back view showing how much he changed since the incident. He looks a lot more mysterious.

 

 

I feel a bitter taste in my mouth. A dreadful past that will forever creep into the present.

 

 

My phone beeps. I slowly take it out to read a message from Chanyeol.

 

 

Chanyeol: just finished my presentation but i miss you already :(

 

 

I chuckle when I feel my heart beating fast after reading it. I suddenly feel alright. I can feel my senses calm down. With a blissful sigh, I type in a reply.

 

 

Sehun: i miss you too babe

 

 


End file.
